Little Girl Lost
by Takersgurl35
Summary: This is my first Fanfic.The story of a homeless girl that meets the Undertaker.Ive reposted with come corrections.
1. Default Chapter

                   Laura lurked around outside the coliseum door. She knew they were having a big wrestling event tonight. She enjoyed wrestling when she got a chance to watch, which wasn't much these days. She was too busy trying to scrape money up to keep herself fed. Laura was one of the thousands of homeless out there through no choice of her own. She was 17 and been on her own since she was 13. Her stepfather had tried to molest her and her mother didn't believe her. So she split. It wasn't that great before he had tried to rape her anyway. She was regularly beat, kicked and slapped for any or no reason at all. 

                    This brings her to why she was hiding in the shadows of the arena. Great place to rob drunks. Plenty of these people drank too much at wrestling events. She decided to move around to the side exit. That's where all the rich cats left at. She slid into the shadows to wait.

                     A promising Drunk just stumbled out the door. He stopped, and fumbled through his pockets looking for his car keys. Laura moved up to him. "Can I help you Sir"? He looked at her and leered. "Yea Baby you can help me alright".  He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall and started pulling her shirt up. Hell if Laura could figure why men always tried this shit with her, she thought herself plain. But in reality, what she didn't see in herself. She had beautiful long brown hair, well past her waist, large gray eyes that held a haunted look. She Had High cheekbones that spoke of her Indian Heritage. She had a nice body, just a little too thin since she didn't eat the way she should. She slipped her hands in his back pocket and lifted his wallet, while he was busy pawing her breasts. She quickly slid it into her jacket pocket. Ok, she thought, I've had enough of his shit. "Get the Fuck off of me you Cocksucker", she yelled. She kneed him hard in the crotch. The man fell forward cussing, "you little whore". Laura saw a shadow fall over both of them. "There a problem, Little Girl" Said the shadow in a southern accent. She looked up and saw the biggest man she ever laid eyes on. He had on jeans and black tank, Reddish looking spiked hair with a bandanna tied around his head. Her eyes were drawn to the tattoos that covered both his arms.  Oh My God, She thought, it's the Undertaker. He was her all time favorite wrestler. She looked right into his startling green eyes and was for once at a loss for words. Mark looked at the kid with concern, He was thinking she might be injured or something. Mark jerked the man too his feet and punched him right in the face and knocked him out cold. He had seen enough to know the asshole was trying to rape this kid. He went over and took the kids arm to help her up. She jerked away from him; it was pure instinct for her to do that, she had learned early that people only touch you to hurt you. "Take it easy Little Girl, I ain't going to hurt ya". "Sorry" she said "I'm just a little freaked out from that asshole". He looked her over, she was a beauty, those large eyes were lovely, but she looked too thin. She had a layer of dirt on her, dark smudges of dirt on her pretty little face. Her clothes had seen better days. They had holes and rips in them. Her damn shoes looked like they were held together with dirt and a prayer. 

                     "How old are you Baby"? "I'm 20, and I'm not a Baby" she snapped. He busted out laughing, "try again Little Girl, No way are you 20"."Jeez" she said, "okay I'm 19".He shook his head at her, "try again". "Shit, okay I'm 17".He grinned. "See that wasn't so hard, only took you twice to tell the truth". She glared at him. "Look Thanks for your help and all, but I gotta get going". She turned to leave. He stepped in front of her, "I don't think so Little Girl, Its Midnight and this aint the best part of town, I'll give you a ride". "My Trucks over there". "Umm look, I don't live all that far". "I'll be fine", she said. He took her arm and started towards his truck, "No Arguments Baby". Great she thought this is all I need, Big brother Undertaker tagging along. "Was you here for the show tonight"? He asked. "Umm yea" she said. "Great match between me and Kurt angle tonight, wasn't it"? "Yea awesome" she said. He narrowed his eyes and looked hard at her, she was lying through her teeth. He didn't even fight Kurt tonight. He opened the door of the truck for her and waited for her to climb in. "Damn" she complained, "what is this truck 10 feet

In the air"? She struggled to climb up into the truck. As she boosted herself up in the truck, the wallet she had tucked into her pocket fell out. Mark bent over and picked it up, "Baby you dropped something". He looked down, the wallet had fell open. He seen it was the drunks wallet, he recognized the picture on the drivers license. Laura turned to see what he had in his hands. Oh Great she thought, I'm busted. "This just jump into your pocket

Darlin". She looked at him, "so what" she said, "he attacked me. I might as well get something from him, I'm sure he's got plenty of money. He won't even miss it". He just shook his head. "Missy you just sit right there in that truck and don't move"."If you do and I have to chase you down, you wont like it when I do catch you, understand". She just turned her head from him. He slammed the door and walked back over to the drunk and dropped the wallet on him. Mark then headed back for the truck. He climbed in and slammed the door. "Where do you live" he asked. "I wanna talk to you Daddy". "A good belt across your ass seems to be what you need"."Believe me it's been tried" she said quietly, "it don't work, I'm just a bad seed". Mark looked over at her, but she was staring out the window and wouldn't look at him. "Where do you live", he asked again. Fine, she thought he wants to see where I live, I'll show him.

                      She gave him directions, but other than that did not speak. Finally they pulled into a parking lot of a abandoned building. "What are we doing here", Mark asked. "Just follow me", she said. "If I don't break my neck getting out of this damn truck", Laura mumbled to herself. She jumped down and headed for the building. Mark followed, wondering what she was up to. She went around to the back of the building and started moving a large wooden crate from against the wall. When she got the crate moved, he could see there was a large hole in the wall. Laura climbed in and turned around, "well come on" she said.Mark followed; it was pitch black inside, suddenly a bright light flashed in his eyes. It was Laura holding a battery operated lantern. "This is it, home sweet home" she said. Mark looked at her in shock. "You telling me you live here"? "Yea" she said. He looked around. It was just a small dingy damp room. There were books piled every where. A small pile of folded clothes lay in one corner. A blanket laid in the corner, which he guessed she slept on and that was it. "Ya like to read huh"? "Yea" she said. Mark couldn't believe this little girl was living like this, it made him angry. "Where the hell are your parents"? He asked. "I split from them a long time ago". "Why" he asked. "Didn't they look for you"? She laughed, "look for me, no. They probably threw a party when I left. I left because my step father decided he wanted to fuck me. You know the story, Mommy dearest didn't believe me. I wasn't going to stick around and let him touch me, so I split". "How long you been on your own"? He asked. "Since I was 13".Mark's heart went out this kid, he heard about things like this, but it was different when you came face to face with it. "How do you survive Kid"? "The best way I can" she answered. "You know you can't get a job without an address and you can't go to a interview in raggedy clothes". "I pick up odd jobs around the neighborhood once in a while". "I steal when I have to, gotta eat ya know". She was thinking about the wallet Mark took back to the drunk. No dinner tonight she thought. It had been yesterday morning since she ate last and that was just a pack of crackers. She looked up at him, "only kinda job I'm gonna be able to get is selling my ass on a street corner, and I probably wont make no money at that cause I'm so ugly". Mark walked over to her and put his hand on her chin and raised her head up. "Where the hell ya get the idea your ugly kid"? She flinched when he touched her, thinking he was going to hit her. Mark knew this child had been abused by the way she reacted to him. "Little Girl, I aint going to hurt you". Laura just pulled away from him and looked down. "Okay" He said making a decision, "get your stuff. I'm taking you with me". "Where" she asked. "Well first to get something to eat, then to my hotel room". Eating caught her attention, but no way was she going to his room. "I'm not hungry, just go on. Ill be fine". "No way kid, I'm not leaving you here". "Listen" she yelled ,"if you think your going to take me back to your hotel and have sex with me your crazy, no way". He stood there with his arms crossed, "Look, I'm not going to touch you, you're just a Baby". "There's two beds in my hotel room, Okay". "I'm not leaving you in this place, your not safe". Laura looked up at him; she could see the honesty in his eyes. "Well okay" she said. She grabbed her few clothes and her favorite books. That's all in the world she had. "Come on, let's go" Mark said.

                       Mark stopped at an all night diner to get them something to eat. From the look of the kid she could use a meal he thought. Mark opened the door of the truck for her and she jumped down to join him. They went in and Mark took a back booth. "What ya want to eat kid"? He asked. She looked over the menu and everything looked good, but she didn't want to act greedy. "Order what ya want, ya look like you need a good meal", He said. She looked up at him, unsure of what to get. "How about a burger, fries and a drink to start with" he said. "Can I have a Pepsi she asked"? "Sure kid". Mark went and put in there order and came back and set down. "Well little one, why don't we start with your name". She looked at him with those large eyes. He could drown in those eyes, they just melted his heart. "It's Laura" she said. "Just Laura" he asked. "Yep". "Okay, I guess we can work with that for now", He grinned at her. "So what's your name" she asked, "besides the Undertaker"? "It's Mark". He answered. "Cool, Mark its nice to meet ya" she said and grinned back at him. It was the first time he had seen her smile and it took his breath away. It transformed her from a beauty into a pure angel. There food arrived and Mark watched amazed as she gulped it down in minutes. "Slow down Baby Girl ya gonna make yourself sick eating that fast". "Can I have a piece of apple pie she asked"? "Yea Girl but slow down". He ordered her a piece of pie and watched as she consumed that too. "How longs it been since you ate Laura"? "Yesterday morning she said".  Once again Mark felt him self getting angry at this kid's crappy parents. He would love to get them in a room alone for 5 minutes. "Look Laura, I'm going to lay it on the line and tell me what ya think about it okay"? "Okay" she said. "I'm taking the next six months off because of an injury." "I'm heading back home to Texas tomorrow. How would you like to come with me"? "We will get you enrolled in school down there". "When you finish I will send you to the college   of your choice". "What ya think little girl"? She looked at him unbelieving? "Why would you want to do that for me she asked"? "You seem like you had a lot of bad breaks, I think it's time you had a good one" he answered. She looked down, not knowing what to say. "Come on Kid what do ya say, you aint got nothing to lose". He was right; she didn't have anything to lose. She felt like she was going to cry and she hadn't done that in years, so she kept her head down. Mark put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so he could look at her. He could she the turmoil in her eyes and the raw emotions. "We'll take it one day at a time Laura, Okay"? She looked into his eyes and felt so safe for the first time in her life. "Kay" she said. He gave her a smile, you'll love Houston. "How we going to get there she asked"? "On a plane" he said, "You ever been on one he asked"?  "No, but don't worry I aint scared, I aint scared of nothing". He grinned; "I can see that already Laura". "Lets get to the hotel, we both need a good nights sleep its going to be a long day tomorrow".

.


	2. Learning to trust

                                         The ride back to Marks hotel was silent. Laura seemed to be deep in thought as did Mark. "Well here we are" Mark said. They made there way into the hotel lobby. They stopped in front of the elevator and waited.  Mark looked over at Laura; she was as jittery as a cat, pacing back in forth in front of the elevator. "Calm down Laura", you're making me nervous. "Sorry" she said. She kept thinking about the fact she was going to have to sleep in the same room with him. What if he tried something, could she get away from him, he was so big. Laura wanted to trust him but past experience taught her to trust no one. The elevator opened and Mark stepped on and waited for her.  She followed him; Mark pushed the button for the 11th floor.

                                           Laura followed Mark down the hallway to his room; Number 1124 .She followed him into the room. "Well first things first kid" Mark said. "You grab the shower first". Laura was happy to comply; she hadn't had a real shower or a bath in a while, just washing off in gas station restrooms. "Okay" she said and headed for the bathroom. Laura shut the bathroom door and took off her shirt; she couldn't wait to hit the shower. "Hey Kid" yelled Mark, "Ya got something to sleep in"? All she had was another pair of jeans and a tank top and two pair of panties. "Umm, no not really" she said. She went over and turned on the shower, God she couldn't wait. She climbed in the steaming shower, grabbed the soap and started washing. The water felt so good running over her. Who in the world ever thought a shower could feel so good. She sighed with pleasure. She grabbed the shampoo and lathered her hair. It had been so long since she had washed it. She stood there a few more minutes and let the water course over her body. Well I'd better get out before he thinks I've died in here. Laura got out and dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her head. Just then Mark knocked at the door. "I got ya a shirt to sleep in, I'm going to leave it outside the door". "Okay, thanks" Laura said. She waited till she heard his footsteps move away and opened the door a crack. She grabbed the shirt off the floor and shut the door back. She grinned when she looked at the shirt. It was his Big Red Evil Devil shirt. She put it on; it came down to her knees. Then she realized she didn't bring her panties in with her, great she thought. Well he won't know, when he gets in to take a shower, I'll slip them on. She opened the door and went out to the room. "Feel better" he asked?  "Yea" she said. Mark headed off for his shower and Laura ran over to where she had laid her few belongings. She grabbed her panties and slipped them on. Then she hopped on the nearest bed and turned on the TV.

                                         Mark came out of the shower wearing sweats and a tank top. He plopped on the other bed, damn but he was tired. His damn Knee was killing him. He rubbed it trying to get some relief. "Is your knee hurt, is that why you taking some time off from wrestling?" Laura asked. "Yea, I don't need surgery or nothing, just some much needed rest."  "Well that's good, that it's not serious" she said. Laura was stretched out on her stomach watching TV.

Mark watched her, she seemed to be relaxed. Good he thought, at least she doesn't think im going to attack her. Mark noticed scars on the backs of her legs, little lines crisscrossing each other. What the hell was that from? Laura looked up and seen him looking at her legs, she quickly sat up and pulled the shirt down over her legs. "What happened to your legs Little One?" he asked. She didn't say anything for a minute. Then she looked up at him "It's from whippings, ya know for getting into trouble all the time. Mark felt his anger rise up again, what kind of monster would do that to a little kid? Nobody could do anything to deserve that.  "I was always spilling stuff and making messes, I was always fucking up". "That's why I got spanked so much." "Laura, nobody deserves that, no matter what they done." Mark told her. Laura decided to change the subject, "Got a brush I can use?" she asked. "I forgot mine." "I gotta a comb, will that work?" Mark Said. "Sure" she said. Mark tossed the comb to her. Laura pulled the towel off her hair and started to comb her long hair. "Ouch,Shit"  Laura yelled. Her hair was hopelessly tangled and the comb was hurting like hell. "Come here, I'll do it" said Mark. "I can do it" Laura said. Oh come on, don't be a wimp." I'm not going to hurt ya" he said.  "I am not a wimp." she hollered. "Well then come here." "fine." she snapped and went over and flopped down on the floor in front of him. She handed him the comb and propped her head on her hands, "well go ahead" she said. He gently picked up her hair and started pulling out the tangles one by one. Mark quietly worked on her hair, enjoying the feel of it .It was like spun silk. He silently combed through it letting it run over his fingers. Laura was also lost in thought; no one had ever combed her hair for her. He was so gentle and his big hands gently untangled her hair. He hadn't hurt her once. His hands felt so good in her hair. Is this what it felt like for someone to take care of you? She wondered. "All done" Mark said. "Okay into bed with ya,I called while you was in the shower". "Got us a flight out at 8:00 am." "We got to get up at 6:00." Laura got up and hopped into bed, snuggling under the covers. God a real bed felt good. Mark got up and switched off the light. He crawled into the bed exhausted.  "Nite Baby Girl." He said. "Goodnight" Laura said. Laura laid the wondering what tomorrow would bring. "Mark" she said. "yea Baby" he answered. "Thanks, ya know for everything."  "Your welcome Baby, Now get some sleep." Laura turned over and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. chapter 3

                                                       Laura looked over at Mark. They were on the way to his house. She still had to pinch herself to believe everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. They had got on a plane early this morning. The flight had been exciting for her, since she had never been on a plane. But the excitement had quickly worn down when she realized how tired she was. She ended up sleeping for most of the flight. Now they were in a rental car heading for Marks home. She studied Mark. He was so handsome. His eyes really did her in. They were so beautiful. He was definitely hot. Laura grinned, she had never looked at a guy like that before, and she was usually too scared to even think about a guy in that way. Mark looked over and caught her starring at him with that grin on her face. "What put that smile on your pretty face" he asked. Laura blushed and quickly looked away. "Nothing" she mumbled. Mark smiled; I do believe she was checking me out he thought to himself. "Laura, we need to talk."  Mark said. "I called a friend of mine who runs an adult high school." I need your full name so he can get your birth certificate and social security number; you got to have that to start school." "Your not going to contact my parents are you?" Laura asked. She looked very worried. "No Baby, I promise, I just want to get you started in school as soon as possible" "We got an appointment tomorrow for you to take some tests to see where you're at in school" Mark said. "My full name is Laura Elizabeth Sanders. My Birth date is august 16 1985." Laura said. Mark picked up his cell phone and called his friend with the information. "yea ,we will be there tomorrow at 11:00,  see ya then."  Mark hung up the phone. "All set" he said. Laura nodded, she was really nervous about all this. "Were home Baby" Mark said

                                                      Laura was awed as they pulled into the long driveway. Mark had a beautiful two story brick home. Off to the left was a huge garage, and the entire home was surrounded buy woods. The place was beautiful. Mark got out and opened the door for her. "Come on, I'll show you around" He said. Laura got out and followed him up to the front door. He had an enclosed front porch with a porch swing and chair and a table. Laura followed Mark into the house. In the entry way there was a staircase leading up to the second floor and off to the right double doors leading in to the den. Mark took her into the den. "The TV is in here and the computer, I'm sure you'll be needing the computer for school." He said. The den was great .It had a large screen TV. Cool she thought. The room was done in wood paneling and the furniture was done in a rusty brown color. The sofa was a sectional with recliners on both ends. There was a huge fire place to the right side of the room. The computer was on the left side of the room on a large oak computer desk. "This is great" she said. "Come on, I'll show you your room" Mark said.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       She followed Mark back out to the entry way and up the stairs. "All the bedrooms are up          here as well as my weight room and my pool room, the sauna is down stairs and the library." "Did you say Library?" Laura asked, grinning as she followed him down the hall. "Yea, knew you would like that Baby." He said smiling back at her. He stopped at the doorway on the left of the hall. "This is my room" He said. She peeked in, the bed was huge. The whole room was done in black and red. Black bedspread, black and red curtains hung on the windows. Double doors led out to a balcony. Black carpet covered the floor. She looked at him, her eyes wide, "Dude that's intense" she said. "Well I Am the Lord of Darkness" he said in a scary voice and rolled his eyes back in his head. Laura busted out laughing, "I always loved it when you did that" "Well I can really see I'm scaring you" he laughed. "Oh yea, please don't sacrifice me Undertaker" Laura said as she was giggling. "Well Hell" he said "I can see my reputation don't impress you a bit." "Sorry" she said still laughing "but now that I know you, you don't seem the least bit scary." Most people were intimidated by him; they didn't see him they just saw the character he played. Mark liked the fact she distinguished the two. He crossed the hall to the door on the left. "This is your room, if ya like it" he said. He opened the door for her and she went in. She couldn't believe her eyes, the room was beautiful. The room was done in spring blue and yellow. The bed was huge just like in Marks room, but the bed spread was blue with yellow trim. The curtains were yellow. The room was so bright. There were white bookshelves and a desk with a reading light on the right side of the room. There was a desk with a small TV in front of the bed. There was a stereo system on one side of the bed and a white nightstand on the other. Like Marks room there was double door leading out to a balcony. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. "You really gonna let me use this room?" she asked in wonder. "It's your room as long as you want it sweetie" he said. Laura just couldn't believe it. She never dreamed she would be staying in a place like this. "I love it Mark, thanks" she said. "Your welcome Laura." "Now I don't know about you but jet lag is killing me, I'm going to take a nap. You wonder around, get familiar with the place. If you're hungry the kitchen is downstairs at the back of the house." "Okay" she said.

                                                            Laura decided to go down and check out the kitchen. She went back down the stairs and followed the hallway to the back of the house. My God what a huge kitchen she thought. It was large with big bay windows. The appliances were black and white as was the tiles. There was a island stove with glass burners in the middle of the kitchen and a black table and chair set off to the left .I'll fix him some dinner she thought, it's the least I can do for him. She looked in the freezer and found a large roast of top sirloin. She put it in the microwave to defrost and went through the freezer and found several bags of vegetables. Laura was a good cook, that's most of the work she had picked up in her old neighbor hood, cooking at the local diner for meals and tips. She decided to chop the sirloin up to make a stew and cornbread to go with it. It was a chilly February day and that would make a good meal. She got the meal underway, put the stew on simmer and went in search of the library.

                                                                 The library was back down the hall and on the left. The walls had built in shelves up to the roof. Man look at all the books she thought. She went over to the first wall and started looking through the books. She came up with one of her favorite Treasure Island and took it over to the large leather couch and curled up and started to read.

                                                                 Mark woke up to the smell of something wonderful. He looked at the clock and seen he had been asleep for three hours. Damn he hadn't meant to sleep that long. He got up to go see what smelled so good. He wondered down to the kitchen and found Laura pulling a pan of cornbread out of the oven. "Something smells good Darlin." He said. "I thought I'd make dinner for you, I hope that's all right" Mark laughed. "You don't have to ask permission to cook around here; one thing I love is to eat" Mark grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down at the table. She brought the stew over and the hot cornbread and Mark dove into it with relish. "This is great, Kid where you learn how to cook like that?" He asked. "Here and There." she said. "Oh you going to secretive, huh" he said. She just grinned at him. "Were going to go to town to do some shopping after dinner" he said. "what for" she asked." "Well little one you need some clothes for one thing, shoes, toothbrush and probably a lot of other stuff." "Listen Mark you don't have to get all the stuff for me, I'll make due with what I got." she said. Mark crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a look. "Now listen here Missy, I haven't done one thing I didn't want to do. "You got to have some clothes and stuff for school. I don't want to hear another word of argument, understand?" "Yes she said. She wasn't about to argue with him when he had that look on his face. "Good, lets get cleaned up in here and we'll go"


	4. chapter 4

                                                        Laura was exhausted. Her and Mark had spent the last 4 hours shopping. She looked at the clock on the dashboard of Marks truck. 10:00 pm. Damn it was late. She didn't realize how much stuff she would need. She had got new shoes, jeans, panties, socks and shirts. Not to mention tons of personal items. Plus Mark had picked up a ton of supplies for school for her. She had told Mark he was getting to much stuff, but he started giving her that look, so she had just shut up. She had never had so much stuff in her life, she doubted she would ever have a chance to wear all the clothes Mark had got her there was just too many. She yawned and laid her head back on the seat. "Tired Baby Girl?" Mark asked. "I'm okay" she said. Mark looked over at her a few minutes later and seen she was fast asleep. Poor kid he thought. She had been going all day.

                                                          Mark pulled in to the driveway and shut off the motor. He hated to wake her up she looked so peaceful. Mark got out and went over to the passenger side. He picked Laura up and took her up to her room. She was so tired she didn't even stir. She was as light as a feather, she really needed to put some weight on, he thought. Mark laid her gently on the bed. He pulled her jeans off and pulled the covers up over her. Laura turned over and mumbled in her sleep. "Shh Baby, go back to sleep" Mark said. He bent down and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. Laura fell back into a deep sleep. Mark went back out to the truck and got her stuff and set it in the hallway. He headed down to the kitchen for a beer. He sat at the kitchen table drinking his beer and trying to figure out why he was so touched by this kid. All he knew is one smile from her and it make his heart skip a beat. He smiled as he thought of the way she would look at him with those beautiful eyes and it made him want to hand her the world just to keep that beautiful smile on her face. He sighed, he didn't know exactly what he was feeling for her right now, but he wasn't going to figure it out to night. He headed up to bed and checked on her one more time; she was sound asleep, curled up in a little ball. He smiled at how cute she was and headed off to bed.

                                                           Laura sat in Mr. Hendricks office waiting for the results of her tests. Mark's friend was really nice and had explained to her more about the school and about the tests she had to take. He said the School ran on different shifts since it was an adult high school. He told her she could go from 4 to 8 hours a day depending on which grade level she was at and how fast she wanted to finish. She had been really nervous this morning before they had left. In fact she had dropped a whole glass of milk and busted the glass. She had stood there in horror sure Mark was going to slap her. But he had picked her up and sat her on the counter so she wouldn't cut her feet and cleaned it up himself. She had just looked at him in shock. "I'm Sorry Mark." Mark had come over to stand right in front of her. He lifted her head up and looked at her. "It's just a glass Laura, not the end of the world" He set her down from the counter and told her to go get dressed. Laura couldn't believe how nice Mark was. She should be down her knees thanking God she had meet him. She sure didn't deserve somebody so wonderful.

                                                            Mark was in the next room talking to Jamie Hendricks. They had been friends since high school. "Laura test results came back great, I don't know how long it's been since she's been in school but she is on 12 grade level." "Her reading level is off the charts, her math is great. Her IQ test is high, I'm talking genius level."  Mark wasn't surprised; Laura had struck him as a bright person. "How long to finish up with her High school?" Mark asked. "Well I could give her the SAT and she would probably pass now, But if I were you I'd let her brush up for a couple months, so she can think about colleges." Jamie said. Mark nodded in agreement. "One more thing, she needs to have a physical before she can start school. I can't    find any medical records on her and we need something." Mark shook his head, "somehow I don't think she's going to like this." He said. "She's going to have to go Mark, so she can start school" Jamie said. "I know, I'll get her to go" Mark said. "its Wednesday now, we will put her down to start Monday ,going to our morning sessions from 8:00 to 12:00."

                                                                 Laura looked up as the door opened. Mark and Mr. Hendricks walked in. "How did I do?" she asked. "You did great Laura" Mr. Hendricks said. "A couple of months of school and you can take your SAT's and graduate" "Great" she said. Mark could see by the smile on her face she was relieved. She had been a nervous wreck this morning. "We got you down to start Monday. You'll be taking morning sessions from 8:00 to 12:00." "Okay that will be fine" Laura said. "Great Ill see you Monday." Mark shook Jamie's hand, "Thanks Jamie" he said. "No problem" Jamie said.  "Mr. Hendricks, it was nice to meet you", Laura said and shook his hand. "You too Laura". Mark and Laura left the office. Mark threw his arm around Laura's shoulder. "You did great Kid; you're a regular little Einstein."  Laura first instinct was to move away, but she didn't, she realized it felt kinda nice with Mark's arm around her. "I'm not a genius." She said turning red. Mark grinned "Ya know you're kinda cute when you blush like that." Which made her blush even more. "Stop it" she said and punched him in the arm. "Oww, Violent little thing aint ya?" He laughed. "Keep that up and I'll have to take ya on the Last Ride" She was grinning at him, "yea you and what army?" Mark pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head, "you got spunk girl, I like that." 

                                                                   Mark had stopped on the way home and got burgers and fries. They were vegging out in front of the TV on the floor. Laura had on Courage the Cowardly dog, which was her favorite show. She was laughing so hard she fell over. "I love this show" she said laughing. Mark was just enjoying watching her. She was so beautiful. Laura got up and took there trash in the kitchen. She came back in the den and told Mark she was going to take a shower. "Come back down when you get through, Okay" he said. "Kay, I will."

                                                                  Laura got out of the shower and went to her room to find something to wear. God knows Mark bought her enough clothes she thought. She picked out the long-sleeved pajamas. They were pink with little red flowers on them. She wouldn't have picked them herself, but Mark had liked them. I think he's trying to turn me into a girl she laughed. The most important thing was they covered up her legs so you couldn't see the scars. She brushed and dried her hair, then put it in two braids so it wouldn't get tangled and headed back down stairs. 

                                                                  Laura went back down to the den; Mark was on the sofa with his feet on the table watching the news. Mark patted the seat beside him "Come here." He said. She went over and sat beside him and tucked her feet under her. "You look about 12 with your hair like that." he said, tugging on one braid. "Do not" she said. "Listen, baby. Jamie couldn't find any medical records on you." He said. "I aint never been to a doctor that I can recall." she said. "Well you're going to have to go to the doctors and get a physical before you can start school." Mark watched the change transform her face. "NO DAMN WAY" She yelled. "You can just forget it, aint no damn doctor poking around on me." Mark felt himself getting angry. "Well that's just fine little girl, if you want to live on the streets for the rest of your life and miss an opportunity to go to school, go right ahead." "You're acting like a 2 year old over a damn doctor's appointment." Mark got up and left the room. Laura sat there and felt like crying. She knew Mark was trying to help her, but she also knew the doctor would see the scars that were all over her body and of course he would tell Mark. It was bad enough Mark had seen the ones on her legs. She was deeply ashamed of them. No one was ever going to love her or want her. Her body was so ugly; she didn't want Mark to know.

                                                                    Laura went in search of Mark. She went upstairs and peeked in his bedroom, but he wasn't there. She went back down stairs to the Jacuzzi. Sure enough he was in there; his knee must be bothering him. She went over and plopped down on her stomach and stretched out beside the Jacuzzi. "Your knee hurting?" She asked. "yea, not to bad though and the Jacuzzi always helps." Mark said. "Want to get in?" he asked. "No thanks." She said. "I got you a swim suit the other day; you can use the Jacuzzi any time ya want." She didn't answer him; she rolled over to her side and watched him. God he was beautiful. His arms were so big, and his chest was so sexy. She could see the water droplets clinging to the fine hair that covered his chest. You could drown in his beautiful green eyes, with those thick long lashes. Damn Laura snap out of it, he'll never want someone as fucked up as you. Mark watched her watching him, wondering what she was thinking. "I'll go to the doctor" she said suddenly. "I'm sorry I acted like a Baby." She got up and left before he could say anything. "Damn" he said. I shouldn't have yelled at her earlier, God I'm such an idiot he thought. Mark got out of the Jacuzzi and dried off. He pulled on his sweats and went to talk to her.

                                                                     Laura lay in the dark trying to go to sleep, but she couldn't. Mark was mad at her and she couldn't stand it. He had done so much for her and she had to go and act like an idiot. Laura heard the door open   and a moment later felt the mattress dip. "Baby girl, you asleep?" Laura turned over and shook her head. She looked like she was going to cry. Damn ya big dummy, why did ya have to yell at her, he thought. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Baby." He said. "It's not your fault" she said. "I was acting like a stupid baby." "No ya wasn't, its normal to be nervous about going to the doctor, especially if ya never been to one." Mark said.  She looked like a little angel lying there. Mark wanted to protect her from every bad thing in the world. "Friends again?" Mark asked. She nodded her head. "You get some sleep girl, I'll see ya in the morning" He said. He got up to leave. "Mark, I aint sleepy." She said. He came back and sat down. "Turn over; I'll scratch your back. My mama used to do that to get us to sleep. Works like a charm." She didn't move. "Lord, turn over girl, I aint going to bite."  She turned over on her side and Mark scooted over closer to her. He pulled her shirt up some and started to scratch her back. After a few minutes he could feel her start to relax. "Feel good baby?" he asked. "Mmm yea." she mumbled. Mark smiled, she was already half asleep. He waited until her breathing became steady, pulled down her shirt and went off to bed himself.                                               

                                                                         Laura woke up while it was till dark out; she glanced at the clock on her nightstand. 3:00 AM. She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. She was too worried about going to the doctor; she couldn't get it off her mind. She decided to go down stairs and get something to drink and watch TV for a while. She went down to the kitchen and grabbed her a Pepsi from the fridge. Oh yea Laura she thought, that's really going to help you sleep. She went in the den turned on the TV and lay down in the floor. She found some cartoons and lay back on the floor. Mark had heard her get up and went down to make sure she was alright. He found her lying in the floor watching cartoons. He sat down beside her on the floor. "Ya alright." He asked. "Yea I just couldn't sleep." She said. "Well I don't think that Pepsi going to help." He said. "I know." She said. "Laura I know you're worried about going to the doctor, but you don't have to. I made you an appointment with my doctor for Friday. He is a nice guy, he won't hurt ya." Laura couldn't really explain to him why she didn't want to go. "Listen tomorrow, we aint got nothing to do. We going to find something fun to do to get your mind off this" Mark said. "Got any ideas?" Mark asked. "Well could we go for a ride on one of your bikes?" she asked. "You didn't have to think long about that did ya?" Mark laughed. She grinned at him. "I been really wanting to go for a ride." She said. "It a date." He said. "Now get up to bed, ya wont be able to get up tomorrow." "Aww, I'm not sleepy." She said. Mark sat up and said in a deep voice "I know your not disobeying the Lord of Darkness." Laura busted out laughing. "Oh ya think its funny do ya?" Mark said. Mark grabbed her and started tickling her. She couldn't catch her breath she was laughing so hard. "Stop Mark." She gasped. Mark pinned her with her hand above her head.  "Now lets see little lady, are you ticklish on your feet." Mark reached down with one hand and started tickling her feet. Laura squealed "Stop Mark, Please."  "Hmm, maybe on your stomach." Mark said.  He slid his hand up to her stomach and started tickling her.  Laura was laughing and pleading at the same time. "Please Mark stop." " I can stop he said, as soon as you tap out and admit defeat , the very idea laughing at  The Lord of Darkness." "No way." she said. Mark grinned. He picked her up and put her in his lap and started an all out tickling assault on her. Laura collapsed in a fit of giggling. "Okay, Okay" she said trying to catch her breath. "I admit defeat and promise to be obedient to you."  "That's better." He said. "You see how cruel I can be, you just try laughing at me again." She did her best to suppress her giggle.  He smiled down at her; it was great to see her laughing and cutting up. She laid her head on his chest still trying to catch her breath. She had never laughed so hard in her life. Mark cradled her in his arms and stroked her long hair. She laid there and relaxed in his arms. She never had anyone hold or before. It felt so good and she felt safe for the first time in her life. Mark picked her up and took her upstairs to her room. He laid her in her bed and tucked the covers around her. "Goodnight baby girl." He said and bent down and kissed her on her cheek. "Nite Mark." Laura drifted to sleep with  thoughts of Mark and a smile on her face.


	5. chapter 5

Thanks for the great reviews. I'll post new chapter as often as I can.

                                                              Laura awoke to Marks voice. "Wake up sleeping Beauty." She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He was leaning over her. He gently brushed back some wisps of hair that had escaped her braids during the night. "Ya going to sleep the day away Darlin." He said. "What time is it?" she asked. "Its 12:30." He said. She shot up in bed. "God, I can't believe I slept that long." She said. "I'm sorry, I was going to fix you breakfast." Mark laughed and pushed her back down in bed "Calm down little girl, Ya been on the go for two days, ya needed the sleep." "And your not the maid, you don't have to get up to fix my breakfast." He said. "I know" she said "but I wanted too." "You're a silly little thing" he said and grinned at her. "Get up and get dressed, were going to lunch."  "Okay" she said. Mark bent over and gave her a quick kiss on the head. Damn but he smelled good, like cologne and leather and the outdoors. It was a smell that was uniquely him and every time she smelled him it made her dizzy and weak in the knees. Damn girl she thought what the hells wrong with you. Mark left to let her get dressed. She threw on blue jeans, a long sleeved thermal shirt. She sat down to tie her sneakers. What the hell am I feeling for him she thought? Laura was scared to death of men after what her step father had tried to do to her, not to mention what other men on the streets had tried on her. She has always managed to get away from them but it had left her with a fear of men and sex in general. So why was she having these feelings for Mark, she should be scared to death. But she actually liked him touching her. The thought of kissing him made her heart skip a beat. "Snap out of it Laura." She said out loud. She grabbed her leather jacket and went down stairs.

                                                              Mark was waiting for her in the entry way downstairs. He had on tight black jeans, a black T- shirt, black leather jacket and boots. He had a Dead Man inc. knit cap and shades. Oh God he looked good. She swallowed hard and finished coming down the stairs. "Ready?' he asked. She nodded. He pulled out another Dead Man cap and pulled it down on her head and put some shades on her. He grinned. "Don't want those pretty little ears freezing off." "You can be my Little Dead Girl" he joked. Laura smiled up at him, "okay" she said. Mark took her hand and they walked out to the garage. "So which bike ya want to take?" he asked. "The purple one with skulls." She said. "A girl after my own heart." Mark laughed. Mark backed the bike out to the driveway. "Hop on" he said. Laura climbed on behind him. "Hold on "He said. To what? She asked. "To me, ya silly girl" Laura put her arms around his waist and held on tightly. She felt the laughter rumbling in his chest. He took off down the driveway and turned onto the road. Laura loved it; she had never felt so free. The wind rushing at her, it felt so great. She laid her head against Marks back and enjoyed the feel of flying. They had been riding for about 30 minutes when she felt the bike slow down and then stop. She looked over Marks shoulder and seen they were in the parking lot of a restaurant. Dave's Diner. Mark got off the bike and lifted her off. "So how did ya like the ride?" he asked. "I loved it." Laura said. "You're a natural; I'm going to teach you how to ride one yourself." Mark said. "Really, that would be great" She said. Laura was so excited she was practically bouncing up and down. Mark smiled down at her, he loved to see her happy. "Come on, let's go I'm starving.

                                                              They both ordered   Country fried steak with mashed potatoes. Mark was glad to see her eating good; she would start putting on some weight. "Want some dessert kid" he asked. "Well yea, I'm still hungry." She said. "That pecan pie looks good."  Mark ordered her the pie which she quickly wolfed down. Mark just grinned. She did love to eat. Mark paid the check and they left.

                                                               They rode around Houston for most of the day. Laura was having the time of her life. She loved riding, it was like flying.  Laura felt him slowing down again then he stopped. They were on an Overlook. You could see the whole city from up here. Mark told her to hop off. She got off and Mark picked her up and sat her in front of him on the bike. "I think I was blocking your view." He said.  Mark pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms around her. The sun was setting and the view was spectacular. Mark looked down at her. She looked so peaceful. He was glad see seemed to be getting used to him. She didn't jump away when he touched her. Mark realized that he was starting to have feelings for her. He knew this was something more than wanting to help her. He knew what he was staring to feel was desire. He sighed. He also knew he wasn't going to act on it. Not now anyway. She was still to hurt and vulnerable. He realized he cared deeply about her. In 6 months she would be eighteen. He would wait to see how they both felt then. It was going to be a long six months. "Mark it's so beautiful up here." Laura said. She shivered, it was getting cold. "Let me get you home, it's getting to cold out." Mark said. "Oh, not yet." She said. "Darlin your going to freeze to death." He said. He turned her around and pulled her up against him. Laura snuggled up to him like a kitten. He kissed the top of her head. Get on the back baby. She got off and climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Mark started the bike and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

                                                  The morning wasn't going so good. Laura was in an ill mood, due to the fact she had to be at the doctors in a hour. She sat at the table picking at her food. "Eat Laura, stop playing with it." Mark said. Laura laid her fork down. "I'm not hungry. She said. Mark sighed. He knew she was nervous. "We better go then, John is expecting you in a half an hour." He said. Laura got up and put on her jacket and followed Mark out to the truck. Mark tried to start a conversation with her, but she wasn't in the mood, so finally he just shut up. It will be over soon he thought.

                                                     Laura sat in the cold examining room with a gown on freezing to death. God I just want this to be over she thought. The door opened and a handsome man walked in. He had black hair, bright blue eyes and a friendly smile. "Hi Laura I'm John "he said shaking her hand. "Hi" she said.  A nurse came in behind him. "Nora here is going to take some blood, Okay?" he said. "Alright." Laura said. Nora quickly put the needle in her vein and took several vials of blood and then put a band aid on her arm. Mark had told John about her past and how nervous she was. So he didn't want to scare her. "Laura, I'm going to take your blood pressure and listen to your heart and breathing." Laura was fine till he went behind her and opened her gown to listen to her breathing. John told her to take several deep breaths and he listened. John couldn't believe what he saw on her back. She had lines of scars crisscrossing her back and what looked like cigarette burns. He could tell they were all years old, not anything recent. Which meant this had been done to her when she was just a little kid. He came around and sat in front of her and asked her about her sexual history. She turned bright red. "I Uhh, I haven't had sex." she stuttered. "Okay." he said. "When and if you do, you would need to come in for an exam, Okay?" he said. "alright." She said still turning red. "Well that's it, Ill be back when I have the blood workup done." He said. She nodded. Great she thought, he's going to tell Mark about my back.

                                                           John called Mark to the back. "Mark this kid has been abused severely abused. He back is full of scars from beatings and cigarette burns." "Damn." Mark cursed. He hit the desk with his fist. "I would love to find her parents and beat the hell out of them. "I know Mark, this kinda of thing is sickening, but it happens more than you know. "But she has got a clean bill of health, other than she is about 15 pounds under weight." "Just make sure she eats well." John said. Mark nodded, "I will."  "I'm going to go in and talk to her for a minute and then she will be out." John said. "Okay" Mark said.

                                                            Laura had got dressed and waiting for the doctor to come back in. The door opened and John came in. "You got a clean bill of health, you just need to gain a little weight." He said. "I'm working on that." She said. "Good, some of the blood work will take a couple of weeks to get back. I will call you when it does. I don't expect any thing it's just routine." He said.  "Laura it was nice to meet you, you have any problems call me." He said. "Thanks Doc." Laura said and shook his hand.

                                                             Mark was waiting out front for Laura. Laura looked at him as she entered the waiting room. He looked up and seen her. "ya ready to go Laura?" he asked. "Yea" she said. Mark walked out and Laura followed him.

                                                           The ride home was silent. Laura could tell Mark knew about the scars. She felt horrible. She kept her head down. He must think she was trash. She felt so worthless and low. Mark didn't throw his arm around her like he usually did or even try to talk to her. He didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Mark was in his own thoughts. He had seen the look on Laura face when she came out John's office. She looked angry and miserable. He thought it best to leave her be for now, till she got over this mood.  He didn't think the visit was that bad so he had no idea why she was so upset. He looked over at her and she was sitting there with her head down looking like she lost her best friend. Hopefully she would snap out of this mood soon he thought.

                                                           As soon as Mark stopped the truck, Laura hopped out and went in the house. Mark followed slowly wondering what in the hell was eating her. Laura had gone up to her room. She took a shower and lay down on her bed to read, anything to keep her from crying. She felt like she could burst into tears at any moment and she didn't want to do that.

                                                         Mark had decided to grill them some steaks for dinner. He kept himself busy preparing dinner. He made a salad and some baked potatoes to go with the steaks.  Laura should be hungry he thought she didn't touch her breakfast. When it was done he went up and knocked on her door. "Laura, open up." He said. Laura opened the door and looked at him willing herself not to cry. "Dinners ready." He said. "I'm not hungry." She said. "You didn't eat any breakfast; you must be a little hungry." He said. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." She yelled. She just wanted him out of the room before she started crying. Now Mark was getting angry. She had been acting like a little brat all day and he had enough. "Don't yell at me little girl." He said in a deadly low voice. "I've had just about enough of your bad temper today, the next time you yell at me like that Ill put you across my knee." Everything was just too much for Laura, The doctor's appointment, him seeing the scars, and Mark not liking her no more. She just burst into tears on the spot.


	7. Chapter 7

                                                          Mark looked at her as she erupted into tears and felt all his anger melt away. "Baby, I'm sorry, I'm not going to hurt you." He said. Laura looked up at him still standing near the door and just cried harder. Damn he thought, I've scared the hell out of her. He was afraid to touch her; he didn't want to scare her worse. "Laura calm down, I swear I would never hurt ya." "I know" she said as she cried even harder. "Then what ya crying for?" He asked. "You don't like me no more." She said with tears streaming down her face. He was confused. "Darlin, where you get that idea at? "You haven't spoke to me or touched me since we been to the doctors, he told you about the scars on me. You think I'm ugly now and worthless." She said gulping down sobs. Mark was stunned that she thought that. Mark went over and picked her up and took her to his room. He sat on his bed and held her in his lap. "Laura, look at me." He said. She looked up at him. He traced the tear drops with his finger. "The only reason I didn't say anything to you or touch you was because you looked upset when ya got through at the docs. I thought Id leave you alone until you got out of your mood, that's all." She started to say something but he put one finger to her lips. "As for you being worthless or ugly, that's bullshit. You are the most beautiful person I know inside or out. You're smart, funny and sweet. No amount of scars will ever make you ugly or worthless Baby. Your parents are the ones who are worthless, they did that to you."  "Nobody will ever like me" she said. "Once they see how fucked up I am" Mark set her on the bed facing away from him. "Lift your arms up" he said. Laura did as he said and slowly lifted her arms. He pulled her shirt up over her head. Laura crossed her arms in front of her chest. Mark gazed down at the scars and small burn marks that covered her back. He ran his fingers over each one then bent down and kissed each one. His goatee tickled and raised Goosebumps on her skin. When he had kissed each one he bent close to her ear. "You are Beautiful." He said. His breath tickled her ear. She cried silently. He picked up her shirt and slid it over her head again then he turned her around and pulled her onto his lap. Laura couldn't believe he actually thought she was beautiful. He really did like her. Her heart sang with happiness. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. Mark sat and rocked her till her tears had stopped. He laid her on the bed and went and got a cool washcloth and wiped off her face. "Ya want something to eat?" he asked. She nodded. "Come on" he took her hand and led her down stairs.

                                                          Mark and Laura sat next to each other while they ate. Mark kept up a steady conversation about his plans for her. He told her he was taking her to get her drivers permit after school Monday. "I want to get you driving as soon as possible." He said. "You can use the jeep Cherokee; I drive the truck all the time any way." "Do you know anything about driving?" he asked. "Yea I can drive." she said. "Okay, Kid I gotta know. How did you pick up driving?' he asked. Laura looked a little embarrassed. "I umm, well…I used to steal cars for this guy in the neighborhood. He broke them down for parts, or either sold them if they were nice. He ran a chop shop." "Look Mark I had to do a lot of crap like that to survive, I know you probably think I'm some kinda street thug." "Laura I know you're a good person, you did what you had to do." He said. He pulled her to him and kissed her on the cheek. "No more worries today, Baby." He said. Laura relaxed; she didn't want Mark thinking badly of her. "Well you shouldn't have a problem getting your license then. I'll call Monday and have you put on my insurance." Mark said. They got up and cleaned up the kitchen. "What ya say we go rent some movies, Laura?" He asked. "Okay, sounds good." She said. They went to the door and seen it was raining. Mark went to the closet and pulled out a hat and put it on her head. "Wouldn't want ya to melt." He said and grinned at her. She giggled at him. "You're silly." She said. He grabbed her hand and they ran out to the truck and left. 

                                                            Laura was in the kitchen making popcorn. Mark was putting one of the movies on. They had got the new Friday the thirteenth Movie and The new Highlander movie. Laura had told him Highlander was her favorite show and she hadn't seen the newest movie. Laura took the popcorn and grabbed a beer for Mark and a Pepsi for herself. Mark had started a roaring fire. He had several pillow and blankets on the floor in front of the couch. He spread one of the blankets out. Laura handed him the beer and sat down beside him. They sat propped against the couch. "What Movie we watching first?" she asked. "Friday the thirteenth." He said. They sat watching the movie. It was getting to the first scary part. Mark grinned. He reached over and grabbed her. Laura screamed. Mark started laughing. "Did I scare ya baby?" he asked. "Ha Ha very funny." Laura started pelting him with popcorn. "Hey" He said, "That wasn't very nice." "Yea" she said. "Neither was scaring the shit out of me." "It was real funny from where I'm sitting." said Mark laughing. "Oh yeah, well lets see how funny you think this is." Laura dumped the whole bowl of popcorn over his head. She fell over laughing when she seen the shocked expression on his face. She was on her back laughing her ass off when he leaned over her. His face was right in hers. "You trying to start a war little girl?" He said.  God he smells good she thought. He didn't have a shirt on and his chest was hovering over her, she wanted to reach up and run her hands over it. He thought there was something wrong because she was just staring at him. But she finally answered. "Hey were even, you scared me first remember?" Mark grinned. He took her hand and pulled her up. "Yea your right, you get off lucky this time little girl." He said. Mark sat back against the couch and they started watching the movie again. When a really bloody scene started Laura jumped over to Mark and buried her face against his chest. Mark put his arm around her and chuckled. "You didn't tell me you were scared of horror movies." He said "Well you didn't ask." she said with her face still buried against him. "Is the scary part over yet?" she asked. "Yea." He said. Laura turned her head back toward the TV but stayed against Mark. He kept his arm around her. Every time something scary happened Laura would put her face against Mark. When the movie was over mark said "you didn't get to see much of it with you hiding your face every five minutes." "Oh stop teasing me." She said. "Oh its all right, Ya looked kinda cute trying to dive under me every time you was scared." Mark said. Laura blushed. She punched him in the arm, "Stop it." She said. "I'm sorry Darlin." He said. "I won't tease you no more." He grinned at her. "Yea right." She said. "I promise, at least not tonight anyway." She looked up and she couldn't resist that smile of his. She smiled back. Mark got up to put in the next movie. "I'm going to get another beer, ya want something?" he asked. "Can I have a beer?" she asked. "I don't think the hell so, little girl." He said with a frown on his face. "Okay, Okay, chill I just asked." She said. "Ill take a Pepsi." Mark came back and handed her the Pepsi. She sat there and really got into the highlander movie. She finished her Pepsi and leaned her head on Mark's arm. "You look sleepy." He said. "I'm not sleepy." She said. Mark took a pillow and put it on his lap. "Here Baby, lay down." He pulled her over to him and she laid her head in his lap. Mark pulled the covers over her. Mark stroked her head with one hand and wrapped the other one around her waist.  Laura pulled his large hand into her small one and held it next to her. "You're such a sweet little thing." Mark said. Mark looked down and she was sound asleep. He put her on the couch and covered her up. He bent over and brushed his lips across her cheek. "nite Baby girl." 


	8. Chapter 8

                                                                          The weekend went by pretty quick.  Mark spent time letting Laura practice driving. He could see she knew how to handle the Cherokee. He wanted her to get her license. He wasn't going to be home forever and she needed to be able to get around. He also let her drive the bike around some getting a feel for it. She was a quick learner and was doing great. Laura also insisted on cooking for him all weekend even though he protested. "I want to" she told him. "So hush." She just grinned at him and told him to go find something to do while she cooked. He wondered off mumbling something about bossy little girls. Mark also started his morning workout program again. He knew if he didn't he wouldn't be shape to go back to work. It was a grueling 3 hours every morning and took a lot out of him.

                                                                             Laura stood in the door way of the gym and watched him work out. He was doing push-ups and damned if he didn't look good. Muscles rippling .Rivulets of sweat ran down his back. He had been at it for 3 hours now. Mark got up and did some cool down stretches.  He looked up and seen Laura watching him. He grinned at her. "Whatcha doing, pretty Baby." He asked. "Nothing, just wanted to see if you were still alive." She said. "Yea I'm still kicking." he said. "Here, I brought you a cold bottle of water." She said handing it to him. Thanks, Sweet Thing." He said and bent over and kissed her cheek. "Damn that's good." he said taking a long swallow. "I'm going to take a shower, before you get any ideas about cooking tonight, were going out to eat." "Don't you like my cooking?" she said. "I love your cooking Baby Doll, but its Sunday, you been cooking all weekend. I'm taking you out." Mark said. "I'm going to take me a little nap, don't let me sleep past four." he said. "Okay, I'm going to go read for a while." Laura said.                

                                                                           Laura read for about an hour and decided to go take a shower and get dressed. Mark's door was open, she glanced in and seen him tossing and turning. She stepped in. "Can't ya sleep? She asked.  "I think I strained a back muscle." He said. "It's hurting like hell." Laura went over and sat down on the bed. "Turn over, Ill rub it for you." She said. "It will be fine, don't worry about It." he said. "Hey don't be a wimp. I aint going to hurt ya." She said and grinned. Mark laughed. "Okay." He said.  He pulled off his shirt and lay down on his stomach. Laura move over behind him and started to massage his back. "Oh Yeah baby, that's the spot." He moaned. Laura rubbed and kneaded his back. Mark was in heaven. Damn, that girl knew how to work a muscle out. "Baby that feels so good." He said. Laura kept rubbing his back; truthfully it felt as good to her as it did to him. She was having a great time touching him. She laughed at her own thoughts. Damn girl you're turning in to a pervert. Mark had relaxed and he turned over. She found her hands lying on his chest. Oh Damn Damn Damn, she thought. She didn't move her hands. She watched him, he appeared to be asleep. He was so handsome. He looked so sweet in sleep. His face was relaxed. Those sexy freckles you could barely see across the bridge of his nose. Those thick lashes. Stop Laura, she thought. She took one hand and gently brushed back his short hair. His hair felt so silky. Laura you had better stop she sternly told herself. Damn that goatee was cute; she loved the way it tickled when he kissed her. She wonders how much it would tickle her mouth. Okay I'm going to get up and leave she thought. But her body didn't move. Hell he's asleep Laura, one little kiss wont hurt nothing. She couldn't stop herself now if she wanted too. She slowly bent over and pressed her lips to his. There was nothing but innocence in her kiss as she held her lips to his for a moment then pulled away. Mark felt a jolt go through his whole body. He hadn't been asleep, just playing possum to see what she was up to. The innocence in her kiss affected him like no kiss ever had. He opened his eyes to look into her beautiful eyes. Laura was so startled that she jumped back and fell in the floor. Oh my god she thought, he's awake. Mark leaned over the edge of the bed. He couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice. "Ya alright Kid?" he asked. "Uhh  Yea." She said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back up to sit next to him. She looked down at her hands afraid to look at him. "Well I got to thank ya baby doll, I feel much better." He said. "No problem, anytime your back hurts let me know."  She said. "Oh you mean the back rub, yea that was real nice too. But not as nice as that kiss." He said and grinned at her. Laura turned blood red. "Oh your impossible." She said and got up to leave. Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Don't be mad baby, I was just having some fun with ya." He said. "Come on, Ya aint mad are ya?" Laura raised her head a little and peeked up at him. He had that really cute grin on his face. "Oh Jeez, you are so not cute." She said. "Come on baby, I'm sorry for teasing ya." He said. She looked back at him and couldn't resist his smile. She found herself grinning back at him. He lifted her chin up with his knuckle. "See, I knew my girl couldn't stay mad at me." "Don't press your luck buddy." She said. "I'm going to get dressed for dinner." "Okay, Ill be down in a few he said. After she left Mark lay there thinking. Okay so she kissed you, it doesn't really mean anything. It could just be a friendly kiss. Well ya big dummy it might be on her part, but not on yours. I feel like I just got hit by lightning he thought. And another thing if it was just a friendly kiss why did she wait to you was asleep to plant one on ya? Answer that. Well it don't matter right now, she's only 17 just keep repeating that to yourself. Mark sighed to himself and got up to get dressed. 

                                                                          Mark took her to Grady's. The food was great and they both had a good time. They laughed and cut up the whole night. Mark was convinced he had blown the kiss out of proportion. They got back home about 7:00. Laura went to the den and put on cartoons and plopped on the floor. "You nervous about school tomorrow? He asked. "No, not really." She said. "I think its gong to be cool." She laid there laughing at the antics of Ed, Edd and Eddie. Mark loved watching her. Mark was sitting on the couch. "Come sit with me baby." He said. Laura went and lay down on the couch and laid her head on his leg. "Will you scratch my back?" she asked. "Sure baby." Mark slipped his hand under her shirt and started scratching her back. "Mark, you aint mad cause I kissed ya are ya? She said. "No Baby, why would I be?" he asked. "I don't know, I just felt kinda weird about it. I don't want ya to think… Oh hell I don't even know what I think." She said. "Don't worry about it baby, you can kiss me anytime ya want, Like I said it was real nice." He said. She looked up at him and he had that shit eating grin on his face. She just laughed. "You're a nut." She said.  He just laughed. She laid there a while longer. "I'm going to bed." She said. Mark leaned over and brushed his lips to hers. "Sweet dreams, little girl." He said. Laura got up and went to bed knowing she would have very sweet dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

                                                                         Mark let Laura off in front of the school. "Ya going to be okay." He asked. "yea, sure I'll see you at twelve." She said. "Okay, have a good day Laura." Laura walked up to the school. She had to take a science refresher for the SAT's. That was the main course she needed. There was a boy who looked a couple years older than her sitting out front on the lawn playing a guitar. He stopped playing and smiled at her. He was skinny with long blonde hair, looks like he had about 6 earrings in his ears. He also had a dragon tattoo on his arm. "Hey, come here." She walked over to him. "I'm Jason. And who might you be pretty lady?" he asked. Laura grinned at him, she liked him right off. "I'm Laura." She said. "What class you going to?" he asked. "Science refresher." She said. "Hey me too, I'll show you the way." "I guess your just brushing up for your SAT's too." He said. She nodded at him. "Come on we can talk on the way to class." He said. Laura followed him into the school.

                                                                      School turned out to be just what Laura needed. She felt at home there. She liked the class and the teacher, Mr. Cole. Jason was cool too. She had met and talked to several of the other students. Mary, who was 40 and going back to school. She had kids Laura's age. She was really nice.  Then a girl named Ashlyn who was 18 and was trying to finish up high school. she sat in the lunch room with them at break time. They all laughed and talked.  They all laughed at Mary's stories of teenagers that drove her crazy. Jason was great; he and Laura hit it right off. He was living with his uncle, who had a small computer design business. Jason was going to work for him while he was in college. "I'm going to major in computer science when I go to college." Laura told him. "I want to design new programs and put a new better computer on the market she said." Jason thought that was cool they had the same interest Laura signed up for a college prep computer course on break. It was 3 days a week in the afternoon. Jason had told her about it. She thought it would be a good idea. The day flew by before she knew it class was over.

                                                                   Jason walked out to the parking lot with her. "Ill see ay tomorrow." He said. "Sure, Ill be here."  She said. Mark was waiting for her. He was leaning on his truck looking sexy has hell. "That your dad?' Jason asked. "Hell no, that's my friend." She laughed. "Oh it's like that huh." He laughed. "Not yet, but it will be." she joked back. "Ill see ya." she told him. She walked over to Mark. "How was your day?" he asked. "Great" she said. She threw her arms around him. Mark wrapped his arms around her. "Looks like you had a good day." He said. "Yep." She said. "Ya ready to go get your license?" he asked. "Yea." She said. On the ride over to the DMV Laura told him about her day and the people she met.  She sounded really excited about school, and Mark was glad. She told Mark about the computer class and he thought it was a great idea.

                                                                     Laura passed her driving test with no problem. Mark handed her  the keys to the truck and let her drive home. "My little dead girls growing up." He joked. Laura laughed. He watched her. She was so different from the girl he met just last week. She was gaining confidence. She was getting some color back and gaining weight. She was so beautiful. He realized he was in a world of trouble. No way was she getting away from him. He was shocked at his own thoughts. He knew he had feeling for her, but the depth of his emotions shocked him.  Mark old boy what have you gone and done he thought.

                                                                      Laura got on the computer and did some work she had for class. When she got through she surfed the net for a while. She got up to go check on dinner. She was making pot roast with potatoes and carrots and homemade bread to go with it. She took the bread out and set it on the counter to cool. Mark walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Laura jumped and screamed. "Damn Mark you're going to give me a heart attack." She said. "Sorry baby" he laughed. He had went out to run some errands and she didn't here him come back in. Mark turned her around and set her on the counter. Here I got ya something. He handed her a cell phone. "You're going to need it now that you're driving. Plus I can call and bug the hell out of you when I'm back on the road." He smiled. "You could never bug me Mark." She said. "Well aint you sweet." He said. "Here I got ya something else." he said and handed her a bag. She looked in a squealed "Sponge Bob." She said. It was a stuffed Sponge Bob.  "I love it." She said. She reached over and kissed him on the cheek. He set her down from the counter and pulled her into a hug. "Dinners ready." She said. "Go get washed up." "Okay little lady." He said.

                                                                        Laura got out of the shower and pulled on one of Marks shirts. She had taken to stealing them out of the laundry to sleep in. Not that he seemed to care. She went downstairs and got on the computer. She slid a disc in; she was trying to write a new software program. She got into what she was doing and didn't notice the time passing. When she finally got up from the computer she noticed it was dark.  Mark was lying on the floor watching TV.  She went over and set down beside him. He grinned up at her. "I can't move after that great dinner." He said. "Im glad ya liked it." She said. She looked down at his arms, she loved his tattoos. "Can I take a closer look at your tattoos." she asked. "Sure Darlin." She leaned over studying each one on his left arm. She ran her fingers over them lightly taking in the detail. Laura then flopped right across his chest so she could see the other arm. "Make your self comfortable baby." He laughed. "I am." She said and grinned at him. She studied the other arm running her fingers over the tattoos. Mark was having a hard time, she didn't realize the affect she was having on him. He looked at her sweet little body laid across his chest and her fingers running all over made him to feel disturbing things. She turned his head to the left and looked at the tattoos on his neck and lightly touched them. She moved back off of him and ran her eyes and her fingers over the tattoo on his stomach. Mark caught his breath. He grabbed her hand. She looked at him confused as to what was wrong. Damn but she was innocent. She didn't realize what her touch was doing to him. Laura looked down at her hands, wondering what she did wrong. "Im sorry Mark, I didn't mean to make you mad." She said. He lifted her chin up. "You didn't make me mad honey, its just when you touch a man in certain places…Well it makes him feel….Uhh …Like he wants to make love. Laura blushed down to the roots of her hair. God I m such a dummy she thought. 


	10. chapter 10

                                                                                       Mark looked at Laura. She looked really upset. "I'm explaining this really badly Laura." He said. "What I mean is sometimes when you touch a guy, he gets these feelings…and well they make him want to be with that woman." Mark felt like an idiot, he wasn't making her feel any better.  Laura looked up at Mark. He looked so cute, trying to explain sex to her. She started grinning. Mark looked at her in surprise; she had started smiling at him "What?" he said. "You sound like a total goober." She said and started laughing. He laughed right along with her. He did sound like an idiot. She looked over at him "Mark I get what ya mean, I didn't mean anything, I was just totally focused on your tattoos and I wasn't thinking." "Laura you didn't do anything wrong. I am already feeling something for ya or it wouldn't have affected me like that." Mark said being totally honest. He looked at Laura to see her reaction. Laura was stunned. She had been having these feeling for Mark, but never in a million years did she think he felt the same. Mark had the feeling he had just fucked up. She just sat there. "Baby, I don't want ya to feel like I'm just waiting to pounce on ya, I would never touch you unless ya wanted me to." He said. Mark knew she had a fear of men; he didn't want her to be scared of him. "Mark I know that, silly." She said. "Im not scared of you, you been nothing but sweet to me." She swallowed hard. "Mark, I been having …I mean when I'm near you or touch you, It makes me feel….Oh Jeez…I don't know what to call it. You are the first person to ever be nice to me, or touch me without hurting me. I feel like I want to be with you all the time." Mark held out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her onto his lap. "Baby girl, we got all the time in the world. We don't have to rush anything. We got the next six months to be together. I'm your friend first above anything. I will never hurt you or take advantage of you. Your only 17, I aint forgetting that. When you turn 18 well see what happens, until then your as safe with me as a newborn babe." He said. He bent over her and lowered his mouth to hers. He moved his mouth slowly over hers. He parted his lips slightly and tasted her lips. God she was so sweet. Laura head was spinning, she felt as if the bottom had dropped out beneath her. Mark lifted his head and gazed into her eyes. "Well maybe not that safe." He said. Mark grinned at her and she laughed. "You're a mess." She said. "Yea I know." He said.

                                                                       Laura quickly slipped into a routine. She had all day school sessions on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Morning sessions the rest of the week.  She and Jason had become great friends.  The two seemed to have some connection. They spent most of there time together at school. They would sit outside on breaks. Mark would play his guitar while Laura would sing. The whole campus would gather to listen. Laura had the voice of an angel. Everyone was mesmerized by it.  Laura loved school and was really starting to blossom and open up to people. Mark was thrilled that Laura was doing so well. He missed her terribly when she was at school. His heart would lift when she walked through the door. They had slipped into a comfortable relationship. Not much was mentioned about that night. They both were aware of there feelings for each other, but they had both put that on hold for now. 

                                                                              Laura walked in the door dragging Jason behind her. "Come on." She said.  I wish you wouldn't make me come here." He said. "Mark doesn't like me." "Oh bullshit, you just don't know him." Laura said. "Listen I seen what he can do to you, I seen him destroy guys before." Jason said. She took him to the kitchen and got them a Pepsi. "You're talking about the Undertaker, that's just a character. That's not who he is." Laura said. "Right." He said. When I'm lying on the floor bleeding, Ill remember that." She laughed at him. "You're so paranoid." She said. They went to the den and got on the computer. Laura was showing him the software program she had wrote. "Laura, I got to show this to Uncle Steve, Can I take the disc, Ill bring it back Monday." He said. "Yea sure." She said. "I been telling him about you, I told him your going to be the next Bill Gates." He said. "Oh yeah right." She said. Jason just grinned. They went and sat down on the floor and were discussing the new math class they were both in. "Where is Mark?" Jason asked. Laura started laughing. "You're such a chicken." She said. "Damn right." He said. "Come on, I'm going to start dinner." She said. She opened some pork chops. She decided on Pork chops with gravy and rice. She got everything started and they went out to the deck. Jason started playing his guitar and Laura started singing along. 

                                                                                Mark came in the door. He seen the Cherokee was outside and her friends truck.  Jason seemed like a good kid. But the kid was scared to death of him. Mark grinned. He liked that. He knew Jason and Laura were just friends, but fear would keep the kid from getting any ideas. Laura was his.  Mark smelled dinner cooking, so he headed to the kitchen. He heard singing coming from the deck. Sounded like an angel. He opened the door. Jason was playing her guitar and Laura was singing. This was news to Mark; he had never heard her sing. She was singing a song by Mariah Carrey 'One Sweet Day'. God she had a beautiful voice.  Mark walked out to the deck. She had finished the song and looked up and seen Mark. "Baby girl, I didn't know you could sing like that." He said. She just blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "Ya know any country songs?" he asked?" "Yea sure." She said. "Oh God, not country." Jason grumbled. Mark crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave Jason a nasty look. "Uhh country's good, I love country" Jason muttered. Laura just grinned. She went over and whispered something in Jason's ear. "Man you've got it bad don't you?" Jason said. He started playing the tune 'My Best Friend' Laura looked at Mark and started singing.

I never had no one that I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
Til you walked into my life.

Mark was hanging on her every word; it was like she was singing only to him. He could feel her emotions coming through in the song.

It was a feelin' I'd never known  
And for the first time, I didn't feel alone.

Laura was pouring out her heart to Mark in the song. This was the only way she could tell him how she felt.

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh, we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah

Mark felt his heart in his throat. God her voice was so beautiful. The love in her eyes as she sang to him was overwhelming. He wanted to take her in his arms.

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble when we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love  
  
You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh, we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
  
You're my best friend  
  
You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh, we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend.

Laura finished the song and looked at Mark with so much love in her eyes. Jason got up. "Well I think I'm going." he said looking back and forth at them. Laura looked at Jason "stay for dinner." She said.  "Noo, I don't think so. I told my Uncle I would be home for dinner. See ya Monday." He said as he walked out. Mark walked over and pulled Laura into his arms. "I love ya , Little girl. He said.

The lyrics in this chapter are from "My Best Friend" By Tim McGraw.


	11. Chapter 11

                                                                        Laura looked up at Mark. "I love you too." She said. Mark kissed her on the top of her head and led her into the house. "How long on dinner?" he asked. "Half an hour." She said. Mark nodded and took her hand and led her to the den. He sat down on the couch and pulled her down to straddle his lap facing him. Mark leaned toward her and kissed her cheek. Laura was just staring at Mark; he was so gorgeous, those startling green eyes, long lashes, those full lips. She raised a hand and ran it threw his short auburn hair; her hand came down his neck and to his face to caress his goatee. Her eyes never left his. "You are so Beautiful." She told him. Mark had been called a lot of things, sexy, handsome, and hot. But never beautiful. It was his undoing. He gently cupped the back of her head and drew her lips down to his. He caressed her bottom lip with his. She moaned and tried to move closer to him. Mark opened his mouth and used his tongue to trace her lips. Laura was spiraling out of control; she had never felt anything like she was feeling now. He pulled back just an inch. "Open your mouth for me Baby girl." He said. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. He lowered his lips to hers again and once again ran his tongue across her lips; he gently pushed against her lips with his tongue. Laura opened her mouth to him. He gently slid his tongue in her mouth invaded the warm recesses of her mouth. Laura moaned and pushed herself as close to him as she could get. His tongue found hers and dueled with it over and over. Laura gently closed her lips around his tongue and gently sucked on it. Mark groaned with passion. He pulled his lips from her pulled her to him and buried his face in her neck. Laura tried to pull his face back to hers. But he didn't let her. "Baby, its time for dinner, go on I'll be there in a minute." She looked at him, but got up. He stood up and kissed her cheek gently. "Go on; ill be there in a minute."  She went to the kitchen. Mark old boy that was really stupid. You're playing with fire. He told himself. His body had a mind of its on and right now he was telling it to calm down and shut up. You should have never started that Mark. Mark paced a few minutes to calm himself down and went to the kitchen.

                                                                          Dinner wasn't the quite affair he thought it would be. Laura didn't seem to be the least upset and she chatted on about school and her computer program. Mark felt himself relax and thing were back to normal for him by the end of the meal. They got up and washed the dishes and Laura went up to take a shower.

                                                                          Laura threw off her clothes and hopped in the shower. The water seemed to torture her already frustrated body. She was blown away by the kiss Mark had given her.  He body was so wound up. She sighed. Mark was not to going to do anything more till she was older, she knew that, in fact respected him and loved him for that. But it was still frustrating. Well she only had a little more than 3 months till she was 18. When that time came she wasn't going to let Mark stop with a kiss. She loved Mark and wanted to be with him in everyway. Well you're just going to have to be patient Laura. 

                                                                         Laura woke up Saturday to Mark gently shaking her. "Baby doll, wake up." He said. Laura opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Morning."   "Morning, sweetness." He said. "Lets go for a ride." He said. "Okay, one condition, I want to ride with you" she said. Mark was mildly surprised. Once she had got her motorcycle license, she loved to ride on her own. "Sure Baby." he said. "Breakfast is ready, get dressed and come on down." He said. "Okay."  She sat up in the bed. "Hey wait; you didn't give me a kiss." She pouted. Mark grinned. She was full of the devil this morning. He walked back over to the bed. "Sorry little lady, what was I thinking." He said. He bent over her and gave her a kiss on the head. "Well if that's the best ya can do, I suppose that's fine." She said. She put her feet over the edge of the bed to get up. Mark grabbed her and sat her on his lap. "What ya trying to say, little girl?" He asked. Laura giggled. "That was just kinda pathetic, that's all." She said. "Pathetic huh?" He asked. He bent and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "That better." He asked. "Yea, much better." She put her arms around him and hugged him. "You being a naughty little thing this morning." He said. She just smiled at him and got up to get dressed. Mark left and she pulled out some jeans and a tank top. It was nice day out she wouldn't need her jacket she thought.

                                                                     They had a great day. They rode most of the morning. Laura enjoyed riding with her arms wrapped around Mark. They had packed a picnic lunch and stopped and ate in a beautiful meadow. When they finished eating. They sat talking about what colleges she had applied to. She was to take her SAT's Monday. Mark wanted her to go to college, but the thought of her moving away was killing him. She saw the look on his face. "Mark I applied to the University of Houston. If I get accepted that's the one I'm going to." She said. Mark looked at her. "Laura I don't want you to move away, but I want you to go wherever   you want to." "Mark I want to be near you, so I can see you when your home." She said. "Mark if I stay here in Houston, can I still stay at the house, even after you go back on the road?" She asked. "Of course you can Baby, you can stay there as long as you want." He said "Even if you aint home, I will feel close to you staying there." She said. Mark pulled her close to him. "I'm going to miss you when I go back on the road, but I will call ya everyday." he said. Laura didn't even want to think about Mark leaving. Mark yawned. He was sleepy. Laura pulled the big man over. "Put your head in my lap." She said. Mark stretched out and put his hand in her lap. She started rubbing her fingers threw his hair and massaging his scalp. "Mmm, that feels good." He said. Mark fell to sleep. Laura set there and watched him sleep. She ran her fingers threw his hair loving the feel of it. "I love you so much." She whispered.

                                                                        Laura sat at the computer doing some work on one of her programs, when her cell rang. It was Jason. "Hi Jason, what's up"   she said. "My Uncle wants to buy that program from you, and check this out, He want you to come work for him." He said. "Your kidding." she yelled. "Nope, he wants you to come in to see him Tuesday." He said. "Tell him I'll be there." She said. "Sure thing." He said. They talked for a while longer about the SAT's coming up Monday. Jason had applied to Houston University too. They were hoping they both got accepted. "Well I gotta go, Ill see ya." She said. "See ya." Jason said.

                                                                   Laura was excited, a job a real job, she couldn't believe it. She went to look for Mark. He was on the deck drinking a beer. "Guess what?" she said, sitting down on his lap. Mark set the beer down and wrapped his arms around her. "What?" he said. "Jason's Uncle wants to buy that program I wrote and he wants   to hire me to work for him." She said. "Baby that's great, I'm so proud of you." Mark said. "I knew my baby girl was a genius." He teased. She grinned at him. "Mark none of this wouldn't ever had happened if it wasn't for you, Thank you." She said. "Laura you done all the hard work yourself, you deserve good things." Mark said. Laura laid her head on Marks chest. "I wish we could stay like this forever Mark." She said. Mark stroked her back. "Me too Baby, me too." He said. "Come on in, it's getting chilly." Mark said. They went to the den and they sat down to watch some TV. Laura laid there against Mark trying to figure out how to get him to kiss her. He seemed totally into the news. Great she thought. Laura started rubbing his arm. He didn't take a bit of notice. Laura couldn't set still and kept wiggling around like she couldn't get comfortable. Mark looked down at her. "What in the world is wrong with ya girl?" he asked. "Nothing." She said. He just shook his head and turned back to the TV. Laura continued too squirm around on the couch. "Damn girl, your giving me the jitters, set still." Mark said. "Sorry." She muttered. Okay nothing was working she thought. Mark looked over at her. Damn what was she pouting about he thought. Her bottom lip was practically dragging the floor. "Want to tell me what the problem is?" He asked. "There aint no problem." She snapped. "Why ya sitting over there pouting for then?" he asked. "I AINT POUTING." She hollered. "Don't raise your voice to me, little girl." He said.  She crossed her arms and sat there looking mad as hell. "Why don't ya go to bed, your probably just tired." He said. That did it. "I am not a 2 year old that needs a nap cause I'm cranky." She screeched at him. "Well you could have fooled me, cause that's exactly what you acting like." He said. "Well just screw you and your stupid opinions Mark." She yelled. Mark gave her a dangerous look. "One more word and I'm going to put you across my knee." He said in a dark tone. "Oh Yeah, well what's the word, ASSHOLE?" she said. "That was it." He said and dragged her across his lap. Mark didn't like this one bit. Laura was the sweetest girl, what the hell was wrong with her. He sat there with Laura across his lap. Damn he didn't want to do this. But she had crossed the line, he had warned her, if he backed up now, she would be running over him like a freight train. "Ya know, all the blood is rushing to my head, anytime today ya want to get this over with." She said. All the anger had left Laura, she knew she had acted like a nut; love can make you crazy she thought. Mark grinned in spite of himself. "Hello, can't this cause like a brain aneurysm or something." She said.  Mark wiped the smile off his face and carefully put on the undertaker look. He sat her up on his lap. "Laura, we can do this two ways, you can tell me what the hell the problem is and we can talk about it or you can go right back across my knee." He said. There he thought, he got out of having to do something he didn't want to, but he still sounded like he was in charge and wasn't going to take no shit. "Do what ya gotta do," she said, "I was acting like a total spaz I deserve it."  Laura thought what the hell am I going to tell him I was mad cause he was watching TV. Yeah that sounds real mature. Mark just sat there, she was not cooperating. She was supposed to tell him what's wrong, not give him the go ahead to spank her. She peeked at Mark, he had that mean look on his face that she didn't like. Mark sighed "You sure you don't want to talk about this?" he said. Laura looked at him, there was no way she was going to tell him she was mad cause she wanted to kiss and  she couldn't figure out how to get his attention. It made her sound like a dork. She shook her head. She got up and bent over his lap, waiting. "Aww Hell." He picked her up and sat her on the couch. "I'm just a damn wimp, Darlin I can't spank ya, I aint even mad no more.  Laura looked over at him and started to cry.  "You're too good for me Mark, I don't deserve you. I said all that awful stuff to ya." she said.  Mark moved over to her and put his arm around her. "Don't cry baby, tell me what's bothering you." "I didn't mean that stuff I said." She told him. "I know that little girl." He said. "Now dry up those tears and tell me what's wrong." She sniffed and looked down at her hands. "Its stupid." She said. "It aint stupid if it got you so upset." He said. Okay I might as well tell him, then he would know what a total idiot I am. "I wanted you too….I mean you just kept watching TV and…Aww hell." She said. Mark looked at her confused. Jeez she felt stupid. "I wanted ya to kiss me and I got mad cause you kept watching TV." She said.  There I said it she thought. Laura kept her head down and her face was red.  "Come here girl." She went over to Mark. He lifted her chin up and looked at her. "I think I'm in the mood to spank ya again, why the hell didn't ya just say so." He shook his head. Women were weird creatures. "You're a silly little thing, I don't know whether to kiss ya or spank ya." He said. "Well I'm kinda going for the kiss." Laura said and smiled. "Oh you are are you?" Mark said. Mark laid her across his lap and cradled her in his arms. He bent his head down and captured her lips with his. He flicked his tongue across her lips. Laura opened her mouth and ran her tongue around his lips. Mark groaned. Mark crushed her to him and drove his tongue into her mouth over and over. Mark pulled back and placed kisses all over her face. Laura was breathing hard, damn but he set her on fire. "Next time ya want a kiss baby just ask Now get up to bed." Mark said. Laura giggled "Yes Lord Of Darkness." She said. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you." She said. "I love ya too Baby.".


	12. chapter 12

                                                                       "Mark" Laura yelled. She came bursting into the house like a hurricane. She found him in the den on the computer. "Mark guess what." She said. "What?" Mark asked.  I passed My SAT's I got the job, and Look at this check I got for my program. Can you believe it?" Laura was out of breath. "Slow down, sweetheart." Mark said and laughed. Mark looked at the check and his eyes got wide. "Damn girl, that's quite a nice little paycheck." He said. "Yea and you don't want to know how much I'm going to be making working for Steve." She said.  "How much?" he asked. Fourteen an hour, plus 25 percent of any of the profit from programs I create." "Damn girl, your on your way to the top." He said. "Plus look what was in the mailbox." She started jumping up and down. "I got accepted at Houston University." She said. Mark picked her up and spun her around. "I'm so proud of ya Baby." He said. "Where's your friend? I know he can't be too far behind. Mark said. Laura laughed. "He's in the hallway. Ya know he scared to death of you." She said. "Jason, come here." Laura hollered. Jason came around the corner. "Hello sir." He said to Mark. "Hey Kid." Mark said. "Jason got accepted at Houston too." Laura said. "That's great Jason, congratulations." Mark said. "Thanks" Jason said. "Me and Jason are going to the bank to open me a checking account, and then were going to lunch." She said. "Okay Sweetie, Be careful." Mark said. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. They left and Mark sat back down. He was having her new computer delivered today. It was the one she had been checking out for a while; he knew she would love it. Mark was happy things were going her way, if anybody deserved it she did.

                                                                           Laura and Jason were both excited. Starting jobs. And then starting school in august. They went and had lunch, then headed to the bank. Laura kept some of the money on her. She was going to get something for Mark, she didn't know what yet. A shopping trip was in order. "Jason, what do ya get for a guy like Mark?" she asked. "Oh I don't know, how about a shovel so he can bury all his victims in the back yard?" he said. Laura laughed. "You really need to get over this fear you have of Mark." She said. Laura went into the jewelry store to look. She went over to the counter to look. "Jason come here, I found it." She said. "What?" he said. These Gold friendship rings, you put them on a chain. Ill get two and put mine and Marks name on them and a chain for them. What do you think?" That's great Laura; I bet he will like it." She told the clerk what she wanted on the rings, she had a special engraving put on the one with her name, picked him out a chain to go with the rings. They got through and headed home. Laura dropped Jason off at his house. "See ya." She called to him. "okay." he said.

                                                                               Mark heard Laura come in the door. He was in the den; he had just got through setting up her new computer. He meets her in the hallway. "Close your eyes baby, I got a surprise for ya." Laura closed her eyes and let Mark lead her in to the den. "Okay, ya can open them now." He said. She opened her eyes and seen the new computer there. "Oh My God!" she said. She jumped into Marks arms and kissed him about a hundred times. "I love it" she said. "Well Damn Baby, if I had known you was going to jump all over me, I would have bought it a long time ago." He said. Laura grinned. "I don't need any excuse to jump all over you." She said. "Ill keep that in mind for future reference." He said and winked at her. "I really do love it. Thanks Mark." She said. "Your Welcome Baby doll." "I got something for you too." She said and handed him the small box. "Baby you didn't have to get me anything." He said. "Mark don't make me hurt ya, just open it." She said. Mark opened the box, he took out the chain with the rings on it, he seen it had his and her name on the rings. Then he read the inscription on the ring with her name on it. 'You're my Best Friend., Ill love you forever.'  Mark was so choked up he couldn't talk. "Do you like it Mark." Laura asked. He wasn't saying anything. Mark looked at her. "I love it." He said in a husky voice. He slipped the chain over his neck. "Come here." He said to her. He picked her up in his arms till she was face to face with him. "Laura you mean more to me than anything on this earth, don't ever forget that." He said. He kissed her gently. "I won't "she said.

                                                                               The next Month was hectic with Laura settling into her new job and getting ready for college in August. She worked long hours. Steve had just started his business and was trying to put it on the map so to speak. So she and Jason were constantly working .Laura sighed and got off the computer. She was dead tired. Mark came in and handed her a cold Pepsi. "thanks." She said.  She went over and sat on the floor and laid her head back on the couch. Mark sat down behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. "God that feels so good." She said.  Mark rubbed her shoulders for a few more minutes. "Go take you a hot shower, then come on back down and well watch a movie." He said. "Okay." She said. It sounded good to her, since she had been working, her and Mark hadn't had a lot of time together.  

                                                                              Mark about choked on his beer when Laura came down the stairs. She had on this light blue midriff tank top, with matching shorts if you could call them that. It was some kind of sleeping outfit, but it didn't leave much to the imagination. When did she start dressing like this?  "Where the hell did you get that?"  He asked. "I picked it up the other day when I went shopping."  As she walked closer Mark seen something shiny on her belly button. "Laura Elizabeth Sanders, what the hell did you have done to yourself?" "I got my belly pierced." She said. "Little girl you are only 17, you know that ya have to be 18 to do that."  "Oh good grief, Ill be 18 in about a month, what's the big deal."  "Well I don't like it, ya should have asked first." "You don't like it, its just a little chain. I think it's cool." She said.  Mark looked down at it; it was sexy as hell that was the problem. Laura scooted over beside him. "I'm sorry Mark." She said in a sexy little voice. She got on her knees and got right next to his ear. "I was a real Bad girl, Mark. I need to be punished." She whispered in his ear. God her breath blowing in his ear was tearing him up. "What kind of punishment do you think would be appropriate?" he said deciding to play along with her. "Well you could spank me, or you could hold me down and kiss me till I can't breathe." She said. The little brat he laughed to himself. "Well now, little girl that kissing thing sounds real interesting." Mark said. "Yea I got it coming." She said. Boy she was a piece of work, she thought she had him all tied up. Mark reached over and pulled her close to him, "Yea I'm going to give you what ya got coming to you." She giggled. Mark flipped her over on his lap. "Mark what are ya doing?" "Well you gave me two options. I'm taking the first one. He clamped his arm around her waist and raised his hand. He brought it down on her cute little bottom. "Oww" she hollered. "Mark…" but she was cut off and he brought his hand down on her bottom again. "Mark I was just messing with ya ...Quit…Ouch." She cried out as he slapped her bottom again. "Little girl, it can be dangerous playing games." Mark said. He punctuated this by giving her six more hard swats. He let go of her and she sat back on her heels. She had a few tears running down her cheeks. She rubbed her bottom. "That hurt." She said. "Well it's not supposed to feel good, little one." He said. He picked her up and put her on his lap facing him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her tears away. "You had that coming and you know it." He said. "I suppose, I was just messing with ya a bit." She said. "Your something else Laura." He laughed. "I wouldn't trade ya for anything though."  "Ya mad at me?" he asked. "No, besides it didn't hurt that bad." She said. He grinned, she was a mess. He picked up the control and turned on the movie. She didn't make it 5 minutes, before she was fast asleep lying against his chest. 


	13. chapter 13

                                                                         The next few weeks Laura was busy filling out forms for college and trying to work. Laura couldn't believe her birthday would be here in 2 short weeks. She had went to the doctor a month ago and got on birth control. She had big plans for her birthday. She grinned just thinking about it. 

                                                                        Mark came in and seen her at the computer as usual. "Your going to grow roots to that thing." He teased her. She grinned up at him. "Hey handsome." She said. She got off the computer and went over to give him a hug. "I haven't seen you 5 minutes all week." She said. "I know, I missed ya baby. He said. "ya hungry?' he asked. "Yea." She said. "I picked up some burgers on the way home." He said. They went out to the deck to eat. Laura caught him up on everything that had been going on that week. They finished eating and went back in. Laura followed Mark up to his bedroom. He went in to take a shower. She lay on the bed and waited for him. She was half asleep when Mark came out. Mark smiled. Poor little thing was so tired. Laura watched him. He was so hot. He had on sweats and nothing else, god he looked good. Mark walked over and lay on the other side of the bed. "What ya want for your birthday baby?" he asked. Laura still drowsy and thoughts full of him said the first thing that popped into her head. "You."  Mark looked at her and grinned. Laura blushed and put the pillow over her face. "I just said that out loud didn't I." She groaned. Laura felt the pillow being lifted off her face. "Your so cute, little one." He said."And I just love it when you blush." Laura groaned and hit him with the pillow. "I suppose you know this means war." He said. He grabbed a pillow and whacked her. Laura threw several pillows at him and hit him in the head with another. Mark grabbed her and rolled over on her and pinned her arms. "Your going to pay for that." He kept her pinned and started tickling her. She was giggling and trying to get away but she couldn't. "Give up?" he asked. "Nope" she said. Mark resumed his tickling. She screamed. "Mark stop." She begged. "I give up." He let her up and she rolled over still laughing. Mark hauled her over to lie next to him. "Ya know I'm scheduled to go back on the road two days after your birthday." Mark said. "I know." Laura said. Laura laid there and traced circles on his chest with her finger. Mark could see she didn't want to talk about it so he let it go. "Ya should get to bed, Sweetie." He said. "Can I sleep in here with you? She asked. "Do you think that's a good idea?" Mark said. "I promise Ill behave, Ill leave your virtue intact." She said and started laughing. Mark laughed. "No really, I just want to be near you, I missed ya this week." Mark got up and turned off the lights. He got in the bed and pulled Laura over in his arms. Laura laid her head on his chest. "Goodnight love." Mark said. "Night." She said. 

                                                                       Laura and Jason dropped there paper work off at the college and took a look around campus. They had lunch there too. They went afterwards and sat in one of the picnic areas. Jason looked at Laura sprawled on the grass. She seemed preoccupied with something. "Are you okay?" Jason asked. "Yea." She said. "The last few days you seemed upset." He said. Laura didn't answer. Jason lay down next to her. "Hey talk to me." He said. "It's Mark." She said. "He's got to leave soon to go back to work."   "I know your going to miss him Laura." He said. "Hey but ya still got me, I may be skinny, not as many tattoos, and I haven't killed as many people. But ill do in a pinch." He said.  Laura still had her head down. He lifted her head and seen she was crying. "Laura don't cry." He said. He pulled her against him. She sobbed against his shoulder. "He's going to get back around all those beautiful women wrestlers and forget about me." Laura sobbed. "Laura you look ten times better than those bimbos. He's not dumb, he knows your worth 50 of those floozies." Jason said. "Now stop crying, you're wilting the few chest hairs I got."  He joked.  Laura looked up at him and laughed. "That's better." He said using his thumb to wipe her tears away. He got up and pulled her up. "Come on, I need ya to drop me off at your house to get my car. "I got to get ready. I got a hot date tonight." He said.

                                                                     Laura dropped Jason off in the driveway and then left. She had to go in to work for a few hours. Jason looked at the front door and made up his mind and went up to it and knocked. Mark answered the door. "What's up Jason?" Mark knew Laura had to work, so he couldn't figure out what Jason wanted. "I need to talk to you." Jason said. "Come in." mark said. They went into the den and sat down. "Laura is very upset right now because you're leaving soon." Jason said. "She thinks you're going to hook up with one of them wrestling bimbos or a ring rat." "Jason…" Mark started. Jason held up his hand. "Let me finish. I care about Laura." Mark fixed him with a hard look. "Look man I know you could kill me. But I'm just letting you know, Laura is like my little sister. If you ever do anything to hurt her, I'll fuck your shit up." Mark looked at him in amazement. He knew this kid was scared to death of him. In that moment Jason earned his respect. "I hear what your saying Jason." Mark said. Jason got up. "I gotta go." He said. Mark nodded. When Jason got to his truck he slumped against it. He got out of there without getting his ass kicked, thank God.

                                                                   Mark felt bad about Laura. He didn't want her worrying about him running around with other women. Hell all he wanted was her. Now all he had to do was convince her of that.

                                                                   Laura came in from work and started dinner. She threw some steaks on the grill and made some potato salad. Mark walked in and grabbed her. He picked her up and set her on the counter and leaned between her legs. He pressed his lips to hers fiercely. Mark plunged his tongue into her mouth hard, over and over. He plunged his tongue in and out, then pulled back a little and nipped her bottom lip with her teeth, then soothed it by running his tongue over it. Laura moaned and grabbed his hair and forced his mouth down hard on hers. She pulled his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it. Mark pulled back breathing heavy. Her lips were swelled from him, but she was smiling. "What a nice way to say Hello." She grinned at him. Mark had wanted to show her how much he wanted her. He succeeded in working himself up too. He smiled at her. "I love you Baby." He said. "I love you too Mark." Not to much longer Laura thought and I will have you.


	14. chapter14

                                                                          Laura woke up and stretched. She looked out the window. Its going to be a beautiful day, she thought. Just then Mark came in. "Good morning birthday girl." He said. "Morning." She said. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gave her a kiss. "Look what I found." He said.  He handed her a small box. Laura opened it. It was a Gold ring with small diamonds set around the band. She saw a inscription on it. 'To My Baby Girl, Love Mark.' Laura felt tears well up in her eyes. Nobody had ever got her a birthday present. "Hey what's this, no crying on your birthday." Mark said. She looked up at him. "Its just you're so sweet." She said. "You're going to ruin my bad reputation." He joked. She slipped the ring on her right ring finger. "I love it Mark." She said. "I'm Glad." he said. "Your buddy is down stairs waiting for ya" he said. "Okay, tell him Ill be down in a minute." Laura said. He gave her a quick kiss and left. Laura grinned, today was going to be a great day. 

                                                                          "Hey Jason." Laura said coming down the stairs. "Happy Birthday." Jason said. "I'm taking you out to breakfast." He said. I told Mark I would be back in a little while. "Don't go anywhere." I said with a wink. Mark grinned. "I'll be here."

                                                                              Jason and I went to the local pancake house. He had got me a small birthday cake and we had that and some pancakes. "All this sugar, you're going to be wired." Jason said. I was already wired she thought. Jason pulled out my present and handed it to me. "Happy Birthday." He said. Laura grinned and opened it. It was Courage the cowardly dog T- shirt. "I love it, Jason."  Laura leaned over and kissed his cheek. They sat around for a while eating and cutting up. "Well I better get home." Laura said. Jason grinned. "Got Plans, or something." He asked. "Or something." Laura said and started laughing.

                                                                             Laura walked in the house, everything was quite, and she didn't see Mark. She went upstairs and seen him asleep on his bed. Laura grinned. She went in her room to take a shower. She got out of the shower and dried off. Now what to wear she thought. She picked out a silk Baby blue nightie, it came to mid thigh and was low cut. She slipped it on and put on the matching panties. Well here goes nothing she thought as she headed toward Marks room.

                                                                                 Laura walked in Marks room. God he was so sexy. He was still asleep. He had on his sweats and nothing else. Laura went over and lay beside him and started rubbing his arms and chest. Mark moaned in his sleep. She kissed   his arms and worked her hand down to his stomach and rubbed circles around that sexy tattoo. She could see he was becoming aroused even in his sleep. Laura leaned over and kissed his lips, she used her tongue to lick and probe her way into his mouth, Mark was moaning and responding to the kiss. He pushed in tongue into her mouth and she started to suck on it gently. Mark was awake now, he opened his eyes to see Laura half draped over him and sucking on his tongue. Mark pulled back. "What you doing baby?" he asked. "Getting My birthday present." she said and grinned. Mark smiled. "Laura we need to talk." He said. Laura looked at him like he had grown two heads. "Talk, have you lost your friggin mind?" she said. Mark gave her a hard kiss. "Calm down baby girl, we got all day, but we need to talk." He said. "Laura I want to make love to you more than anything, but I have to leave in two days. I don't want you to feel like I used you and took off. I love you. If you want to wait, Ill understand. Laura realized just how much she loved this man. She leaned over and kissed him. "No regrets." She said. "I want you now. That's all that matters is here and now." Mark looked at her she was so beautiful. Her long hair spread around her like angel wings. Her large eyes full of love for him. Damn she was so sexy. He laid her back on the bed and lowered his mouth to hers. He ran his tongue around her lips and then plunged his tongue into her warm mouth. Laura moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He slid his hand down her body and his hand came to rest on her stomach. He massaged her stomach and his tongue plundered her mouth. He moved his hand up and covered her breast. Laura gasped and Mark plunged his tongue further in her mouth. He moved his mouth to her neck and started placing little kisses all over her moving down her body. He placed his mouth over her silk clad nipple and stated to suckle it. Laura moaned and grabbed his head and held it to her breast. "Oh Mark." She moaned. He lifted his head and smiled up at her. He lifted the hem of her nightie and ran his hand up her thigh. When he got to her panties he laid his hand over her mound, she bucked against his hand and moaned. Mark quickly pulled the nightie off her and threw it to the floor. He kissed her stomach and flick his tongue around her belly ring. He kept his hand pressed against her mound and she was bucking her hips against his hand. "Baby, it feel good?" he asked. Laura moaned in response. Mark moved his hand and ran his finger under the elastic band of her panties. He ran his finger threw her damp curls. "Oh Mark, Please." She moaned. Mark ran his finger up and down her wet slit. "Oh God Mark." Laura moaned. Mark hooked his fingers in the waist band of her panties and quickly stripped them off. He looked at her, her eyes were cloudy with passion, her lips swelled from his kisses, He nipples dark and hard. She was so beautiful. He spread her legs and resumed running his finger up and down her wet slit. He found her nub with his finger and begin to massage it. Laura clawed the sheets and moaned bucking her hips. Mark bent over her and begin licking a trail down from her belly. He swirled his tongue around in circles moving lower and lower. Laura grabbed his head and moaned. "Mark Please…"  Mark lowered his head to her mound and parted her moist folds with his tongue. Laura gasped bucked her hips up to meet his tongue. Mark ran his tongue up and down her wet slit, teasing her nub by flicking his tongue over it. Laura screamed with pleasure. Mark sucked on the little nub over and over. Laura felt herself losing control and screamed Marks name over and over as she came. Mark continued to lap her sweet center as she came. God she tastes like honey. He thought. He held her tight as the tremors in her body subsided. Mark stood up and pulled off his sweats. Laura gazed at his huge erection in fascination. Mark looked in her eyes for any sign of fear, but he saw only passion. He laid down over her and parted her legs. He paused with the head at her entrance. He kissed her gently. "Baby its going to hurt at first, but not for long, okay?" She nodded her head and kissed him gently back. He slowly pushed into her and felt the barrier. He pulled back and gave one hard thrust and broke through. He felt her tense, he leaned down and kissed her deeply and started to thrust slowly into her. He felt her relax and she started to moan. He started to pick up the rhythm and thrust faster and harder into her wet hot center. She raised her hips to meet each thrust. He put his lips to her ear. "Does my girl like it, do you feel good baby, tell me." He whispered. Laura moaned and answered. "Mark it feels so good, I love the way you make me feel." Mark lowered his head to her breast and suckled it and he trust in and out of her sweet body. "Cum for me baby." He said. Laura moaned as her body lost control, she felt as if her world was spinning. Mark crushed his mouth to hers. Laura wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned in ecstasy. Mark felt her tighten around his shaft and lost control. He came at the same moment she did filling her with his hot seed. Mark collapsed onto her holding her to him. Never had he felt anything like this. Mark raised up on his elbows and gently kissed her lips. He saw her cheeks were wet with tears. "Baby did I hurt you?" he said. He started to move off her but she grabbed him and held him there. "You didn't hurt me; it was the most beautiful thing in the world, that's all." He smiled and bent and kissed her tears away. "I love you." He said. "I love you too she said."


	15. Chapter 15

                                                                         Mark awoke to the most wonderful sensation.  He opened one eye and seen that Laura was stroking him back to full length with that sweet little hand of hers. "Baby what are  ya doing?" he asked in a husky voice. She grinned up at him. "Want me to stop?" she asked and she stroked him again. Mark moaned. "I take it that means you want me to continue." She said with a smile. Little vixen Mark thought and smiled. She continued to stroke his erection as she watched with fascination. God your beautiful." She said. Laura moved lower and pressed a kiss to the tip. Mark about came off the bed. "Liked that did ya? She asked with a laugh.  She lowered her head once more and begin stroking him with her tongue. Mark moaned. She lowered her head onto his erection and engulfed him into her mouth. Mark grabbed her hair and begin thrusting in and out of her hot little mouth. "Oh Laura, damn Baby." Mark moaned. He pumped harder as her tongue swirled around him. He was losing control fast. "Damn Baby, I'm cuming." He shouted. Laura kept up the pressure on him swirling her tongue around the head. Mark body started to tremble as he came. Laura swallowed every bit of his hot seed. God he tasted so sweet she thought. She licked and nuzzled him as his tremors slowed. Mark pulled her up to lay on him. He kissed her deeply. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" He asked. "Yea, about a hundred time tonight, but I never get tired of hearing it." She said. "You hungry." He asked. "Starving." She said. "I'm going to go fix us something." He said. "Ill do it." She said starting to rise. He pushed her back down in the bed and kissed her. "Stay right there and rest, ill fix my Lady something to eat." He said with a smile. Laura smiled back a snuggled under the covers. He bent and kissed her and left. God he is so wonderful thought Laura. Incredible. Sexy. Laura grinned. You got it bad girl she thought.

                                                                       Mark came in with there dinner. She lay curled up asleep. He smiled and set the tray down. God she was beautiful. He went over and kissed her sweet little mouth. "Wake up beautiful." He said. Laura yawned and stretched. Mark sat down and put the tray between them. He had fixed an omelet, toast, fruit and juice.  Laura and Mark both consumed the food like they were starved. "Worked up an appetite did ya?" he asked. She leaned over and kissed him. "I sure did." Mark moved the tray. "Come on lets take a shower." He said. He pulled Laura over to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and quickly stripped her clothes off. He pulled off his sweats and set her in the shower and followed. Mark picked up the soap and started lathering her back. Laura leaned back against him. His arms came around her as he soaped her breasts. Laura moaned. He reached down between her legs and soaped her sweet mound. He slid a finger in her and worked her nub. "OH Mark, Please." She moaned. "What ya want baby, tell me." He said. He slid two fingers in her sliding them in and out. Her breathing became heavy. "Tell me baby." Mark said. "I want you in me." She moaned, breathing hard. Mark turned her around   to face him and kissed her deeply. He picked her up and slid her down to envelope him with her sweet folds. She moaned and moved against him. OH Damn girl." He said. He pushed her back against the wall and laura wrapped her legs around him. He groaned. "Damn baby you're so hot." He thrust into her moist folds over and over. "Oh God Mark, I'm coming." She yelled. Mark felt her tighten against his hardness and shot his hot essence into her center filling her. Mark held her against him as the water ran over them. Mark slowly lowered her to the shower floor. She leaned against him for support. He turned off the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried her off. "Go get dressed sweetie." He said. She leaned over and kissed him. "If you insist." She said and left. Mark watched her as she walked away. God I love you he thought.

                                                                       The next two days were the best of there lives. They made love, they ate, they joked they played. They were both happy in there own little world. He kept waiting for her to pull a scene like women always do. The guilt trip.  Please don't go, don't leave me, that kinda thing. His two ex-wives had been good at that. But she never did. She was lighthearted and happy. She asked him questions about life on the road. But she never once whined about him leaving. Monday rolled around way to quickly. Laura rolled over and watched Mark sleep. She memorized every freckle, every tattoo, and every single thing about him. She wanted to be able to hold this picture of him in her head. She reached over and traced the barely visible freckles that bridged his nose. Mark opened his eyes and smiled at Laura. "What ya doing baby." "Looking at you, you're so gorgeous I can barely stand it." She said. "I love your freckles, there so cute." "Your so sweet baby." He said. "But I think you need glasses," he laughed. She grinned. "No I don't, your beautiful, face it." She said. "Well if you think so, that's all that counts." He said. Mark looked at the clock. "I gotta be at the airport in two hours." He said. "Ill fix you some breakfast." she said and went to get up. Mark pulled her back down. "Ill eat on the plane." He said. He held her tightly to his chest. Mark didn't know how he was going to leave her. He knew if he asked her to come with him she would. But he didn't want that for her. She was to smart to be known as Marks girlfriend or his chic. Trailing around after him, sitting hotels waiting for him to come in. She was going to be something, had great things in store for her. He wasn't going to ruin her opportunities.  Mark looked in her eyes, all he saw was love. He kissed her gently. "Love me Mark." Laura said. Mark rolled over on top of her and spread her legs. He ran his finger over her opening; she was wet and ready for him. He bent and kissed her on the lips gently and rose back up so he could see her. He thrust into her, making her gasp. His eyes locked with her as he moved slowly in and out. Laura took her hands and slid them into his hands and he held on to them as he made slow love to her. There eyes never left each other. Mark moved faster and started thrusting harder into her warm wetness. Laura started moving with him to meet his hard thrusts. Her hips meeting his sent him over the edge and Laura went with him. They cried out at the same time. There eyes stayed locked. It was as if they could see into each others soul. Mark lowered himself and held her close still one with her. He kissed her gently, probing her mouth with his tongue. He pulled back and rolled over and pulled her to him. Laura lay against him for a minute. Then she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going too get dressed, Handsome." She said. Mark smiled. "Ill be down in a minute." He said. 

                                                                              Mark watched her as they entered the airport terminal. She seemed okay. She had joked and cut up all the way to the airport keeping a smile on his face. Mark checked in and checked his baggage. "Ya want to walk me to my gate?" Mark asked. "Try and stop me, big guy." She said and smiled at him. She put her hand in Marks and walked with him to his gate. When they got there, Mark turned to look down at her. "Laura I'm sorry I have to leave ya…." He started. But Laura put her finger to his lips. Pick me up, so I can se you face to face." she said and smiled. Mark hoisted Laura up to his level. She looked him in the eye. "No regrets, remember. I'll be here when you visit, I'll be here when you come home for holidays, and I'll be here when you come home for good." She said. "The only thing I need from you is to love me, that's all." She said. Mark looked in her eyes. The love he felt for her was overwhelming him. He didn't know if he could speak. "Ya already got that Baby Girl." He said in a husky voice. "Then I have everything." She said. She kissed him gently once. "Now get your ass on that plane before you miss it." She said. He kissed her on the cheek and set her down. Mark was about to speak, but she cut him off. "Don't you dare say goodbye." She said. She turned and walked away from him, toward the exit. Mark watched her go. Damn what a woman, he thought. She was halfway across the terminal, when she turned around and at the top of lungs yelled. "I LOVE YOU MARK CALLOWAY." People turned and smiled at her declaration of love. Mark smiled. "I love ya too Baby Girl." He whispered. He turned with a smile and walked through the gate.__

   _This is the end of this story, but I will continue there story in a new series. Hopefully I will get to work on it soon. Thanks for the great reviews.__  I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.                                                        _


End file.
